


A Family Afair

by Books4coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Candy, Demon Pox, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Pride, Smut, fuff, long weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4coffee/pseuds/Books4coffee
Summary: Izzy begs Alec to attend the Lightwood/Herondale family reunion. After some convincing from his good friend Magnus, he decides it might not be the worst idea and it doesn't hurt that Magnus offered to go as a friend with him. Too bad they both are in love with each other and neither of them knows it. Can one weekend change everything?





	A Family Afair

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things to keep in mind is I made Tessa/Will and Lightwood ancestors grandparents or in the case of Benedict Lightwood great uncles. Jace and Alec are adopted siblings but also biological cousins

Alec woke up before the sun was even up. He quickly put on a pair of jogging shorts and a maroon t-shirt and hastily locked the door behind him before racing down the stairs to begin his morning run. He had always loved the feel of the pavement beneath his feet. Sometimes it felt like he could take out all his anger and frustrations or whatever was bothering him out on the pavement. His feet hit the pavement one foot after another almost like a steady beat of a drum. Somehow, there was just something soothing about it.

 

Of course, it didn’t help that he had hardly been able to sleep the night before. It all started out with the dinner that Izzy attempted to make just to convince Alec to do something that she knew he would never do in a million years. She really tried to make a nice dinner too, even though she couldn’t cook to save her life. Even boiling water for Izzy was a challenge most of the time. Hell, Alec didn’t trust her even to make a decent pot of coffee and his coffee pot was rather simple.

 

“Come on, Alec, it will be fun. We’ll be down at the beach with the sun which we both could really use; just get away from everything.” Izzy pleaded eagerly, “Jace is coming and it just won’t be the same without you.”

 

“I’ll think about it. I’m not making any promises.” Alec’s words from the night before rang in his ears as his feet pounded down the street as the sun peeked through the morning clouds. “I haven’t seen most of our family in at least ten years, if not more.”

 

“What more of a reason to go, to prove to the snob’s in our family just how well you are doing. It’s not like any of them have any room to talk at all because honestly, you probably are the most successful person in our family at least around our age,” Izzy had said from across the counter.

 

“Why do you even want to go so badly? I mean come on, Izzy,” Alec had said looking up at his sister. “You’re better than all this. You’re strong, beautiful and confident and you don’t need any validation whatsoever, especially not coming from our family.”

 

“I know that, “Izzy said softly, reaching across the bar to take Alec’s hand in her own as she smiled over at him. “It’s more than just proving anything to anyone, myself included. It’s realizing that I am who I am, and nobody can take that away from me. I know the whispers that are said about me, and no matter how hard I try, they are never going to stop. So why try to hide from those who have tried so hard to knock me down? Instead, I want to show them exactly who Isabelle Lightwood is and how strong she really is.”

 

“Of course, you are strong, Izzy. You are one of the strongest and bravest women I know. I don’t know about all this. You know how some of our distant family can be” Alec said softly with concern in his eyes wishing that he could give her a thoughtful answer. “I just- I guess just give me time to think about it and I will give you an answer. That is the best that I can promise you.”

 

“Fine, let me know by the end of the month. We must confirm the rooms by July fifteenth. Like I said, Jace already said he was going to go. Apparently, Great Uncle Will is going to be there this year and Great Aunt Tessa.”

 

 _Jace’s grandparents,_ Alec thought.

 

Alec rounded the corner as shaded of purple, pink and orange painted the sky. He loved seeing the sky wake up each and every morning. He didn’t think he ever saw two sunrises that were exactly the same. Yet, they were all still breathtakingly beautiful in so many ways. The colors painted across the sky always seemed to remind Alec of how beautiful this world was and how it could surprise you without even a moment's notice.

 

Alec really didn’t want to let Izzy down and he really wanted to make her happy. She’d been through a long year and she deserved to cut loose and have some fun. The fact that she wanted to include Alec and Jace in on that fun meant more to him than he thought he would ever be able to express to her. He also knew what their family was like and how they judged each other for the smallest little thing.

 

Just then, Alec’s phone started ringing. He pressed the small white button on his headphones so that he could talk, having a sneaking suspicion of who might be on the other end of the line. It wasn’t seven in the morning and there was nobody that knew his phone number other than the chief and editor of The Mortal Cup, Valentine Morgenstern.   

 

“Lightwood,” Alec said, continuing his steady pace trying to control his breathing.

 

“Mr. Lightwood. I hope I didn’t wake you.” Valentine's voice rang over the phone line. “As you know, we were supposed to go to print this morning and apparently there were some technical difficulties. I know you’ve helped get these things back running and was wondering if you could come in a little early and give the printers that magic touch you seem to have.”

 

“Sure,” Alec said easily. “I am already up with a morning run. I’ll cut it a little short and I should be there in about thirty minutes.”

 

“That sounds absolutely wonderful, Alec. I will see you shortly then.”

 

 Valentine's voice rang like Alec was truly his very last hope and calling him was an act of desperation. Alec really didn’t pay it much mind as he made a shortcut to get back to his small apartment he shared with Izzy and Jace. He made quick work getting in the shower, changing into his work attire and grabbing everything that he would need for the day.

 

Thirty minutes later, Alec walked into the back room on the third floor of the building he worked in and saw a very familiar face and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “He called you in for help too?” Alec chuckled lightly as he stepped into the room where the machine was making noises that would make one believe that it was possessed.

 

“No, Alexander, I'm the one who this old machine hates remember?” That velvety smooth voice came across the room and suddenly Alec was transported two years ago two the first time he had met Magnus Bane.

***

 

It was his first day of work at a new job— a great job actually. He was supposed to report to Lydia Branwell. Alec had interviewed with her and honestly, she was amazing. He could already see having a long-lasting work relationship with her. She was brilliant, and the way she understood finance and writing about it amazed Alec. Alec was extremely confident that this would be a great start and he would soon fit right in. At least that was his hope. He did have to actually get through the first day of work without making an idiot of himself.

 

To most, that would be easy. For Alec, that was a completely different story. He was tall and awkward, and it made the worst combination ever. The fact that he was incredibly awkward and was better with numbers and writing about those numbers could go unnoticed if it were not for the fact that he was so incredibly tall at just over six feet. It made people notice him a great deal more than if he were even just half a foot shorter. As much as Alec sometimes wanted to, he knew that he couldn’t hide from the world or disappear, and the world seemed to expect him to be this confident person that he just never would be.

 

Alec’s morning routine, that morning went relatively smooth, well, for what Alec considered to be smooth anyway. He made sure that he woke up on time, taken a shower and gotten dressed in record time. Amazingly, there was even time to look at a few news articles that popped up on his phone that grabbed his attention. Then he snatched his jacket and headed out the door and down the street to buy a cup of coffee, ready to face the day that awaited him.

 

Alec knew that, of course, he could have made a cup of coffee at home and it would have been just as nice, but there was just something about getting it down the street at his favorite coffee shop that also happened to be along the way to your new job. For some reason, it just didn’t seem right to not do something special to commiserate that he was starting this new adventure, and if a small cup of coffee was a way to celebrate then, by all means, he was going to go for it.

 

Pushing up the glasses sitting on his nose, Alec walked up to the counter and it was already rather busy and placed his order. Not that there was really all the much to his order, in comparison, he probably gave the easiest coffee order: black, like his soul some would even dare to say. It hadn’t taken but a minute for the barista to get his coffee and hand it to him. Alec took the cup, taking a sip, and turned around, making his way in the direction of The Mortal Cup. Without paying much attention, he ran into something extremely hard and began tumbling down to the ground.

 

It was a moment later that he was laying on top of a man— a rather gorgeous man, actually. Alec could feel his heart racing and his head spinning, but he just couldn’t seem to move from where he was sitting. Alec began to search for his glasses and put them on his face where they belonged.

 

Then reality hit him, and he realized that he was essentially straddling what must be the most beautiful man that he ever laid eyes on. He was absolutely breathtaking. His warm tan skin that just seemed to somehow glow underneath the morning sun sent a jolt through his brain making him unable to say anything for a few short moments.

 

 Alec noticed the bit of eyeliner that brought out his dark brown eyes and the way the man seemed to smirk up at him. In a swift motion, Alec stood up and helped him up.

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Alec stammered. “Are you okay? I was not even paying attention. I’m such an idiot.”

 

“No worries. Getting knocked over by a gorgeous man is a rather nice way start to my day, in my book at least.”

 

“Your shirt though,” Alec said somewhat frantic, “it’s completely ruined. I should at least pay for it,” Alec said hastily, starting to pull out his wallet.

 

“You mean this old thing?” the man asked, placing a hand on Alec’s wrist. “Trust me, I have a dozen shirts at my office that are ten times better. I was in a bit of a rush this morning.”

 

“Oh, well, I guess if you’re sure about that. It’s really… I should,” Alec tried.

 

“No, you shouldn’t,” he said smiling. “I’m Magnus, by the way. Magnus Bane.”

 

“Alec,” he replied softly, sticking his hand out in an easy handshake. “Alec Lightwood.”

 

“Well, it was very nice to meet you,” Magnus said with an easy smile, and it was hard for Alec to not become infatuated with the small easy smile. “However, I should get going. I’m this way actually.” Magnus said pointing down the street which happened to be the exact direction Alec was headed himself.

 

“Me too,” Alec said with a small smile.

 

“Well, I must say I am intrigued with this small development. It would be a shame to not give one another some company wouldn’t you agree, Alexander?”

 

Alec wasn’t sure what it was… not completely anyway. Perhaps it was the was the fact that Magnus was absolutely breathtaking, and Alec couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to run his fingers along the back of his palm and feel the smooth skin. His skin looked so soft and warm and Alec just wanted to touch it. Perhaps it was the way Magnus spoke to him like he was from another time in such an elegant way. Perhaps it was the way he said his full name— _Alexander_ _._ Whatever the case may be, Alec knew he was already falling for this man and each and every minute he spent with him, would only draw him in even more, and yet, Alec couldn’t say no to his rather simple request.

 

“Of course. Mind you, you might get quite a bit of attention. I always seem to attract all the attention. I am a bit taller than most if you hadn’t notice,” Alec said stammering.

 

“Oh, I think I should be able to handle just a little bit of extra attention,” Magnus said with a cheeky grin. “I have always thrived in the spotlight.”

 

“That’s how my sister is. The two of you would probably get along great. Me, I would rather avoid it.”

 

Over the next few minutes, even though it felt like at least thirty, Alec and Magnus talked about just about everything. Rather, Magnus talked, and Alec nodded his head and answered yes or no when it was appropriate to do so. Honestly, half the time he didn’t know what to say because he was just so fascinated by him and wanted to get to know him better, but he also felt like the complete and utter awkwardness that he lived and breathed every single day of his life.

 

“Well, Alexander,” Magnus said stopping right in front of the building he was supposed to go into. “I must say that it has been a pleasure, but this is me.”

 

“Well, this just got interesting. This is me too,” Alec said with a bit of confidence and a warm smile that surprised even him.

 

“Well now, this just got _really_ interesting,” Magnus said walking over to the door and opening it. “What floor?”

 

“Third,” Alec said easily.

 

“Ahh, finance, so you’ll be telling me to cut it back a bit. Hopefully, I won’t hate you too much. Nevertheless, you will absolutely love Lydia, she is great.”

 

“I won’t be too bad, I could make an exception or two for a new friend I think,” Alec said with a simple promise.

 

Alec could only guess what department Magnus worked in and was about to ask, but as soon as they walked inside there was a woman walking hastily toward the both of them. Alec thought it was clear she was interested in Magnus. Alec gave him a week smile and made his way to the elevator.

 

“Thank God you’re here, Magnus. Everything is a disaster we are going to have to reorganize the design boards all over from scratch thanks to Dot.”

 

“Camille, calm down, it will be okay. We will get it fixed,” Magnus said just as the elevator opened. Alec noticed Magnus lean in and give the woman a peck on the lips.

 

“And what happened to you? You look like a mess?” the woman who must be Camille said with a bitter tone and Alec walked inside the elevator, never expecting to see or even talk to Magnus Bane again.

 

“Alec,” Lydia walked over to where Alec had been working for the past few hours, “could you do me a huge favor? I have a conference call here in just a few minutes and I really need these papers faxed over to the appropriate recipients. I have it all organized. If you could do it for me, you would be an absolute lifesaver.”

 

“Sure, not a problem. Down the hall, right?” Alec said standing up quickly.

 

“You learn fast,” Lydia said smiling.

 

“Not really. I just had to make a few copies earlier,” Alec said smiling.

 

“Well, looks like you’ve got things under control. I really should get ready for this call,” Lydia said with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Alec replied and watched as Lydia walked across the room into her large office and he shortly made his way down the hall to where the fax machine and printer was.

 

“Fuck you, you old dinosaur. You old piece of crap,” a familiar sounding voice said, coming from the small copy room.

 

Alec peeked his head inside to see what all the commotion was and found the very charming Magnus Bane. The very same man he met just hours earlier. He couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped from between his lips as he stepped fully into the room fascinated as to who would win the battle. Magnus hadn’t noticed him yet, and Alec couldn’t help but take a moment and drink in every inch of Magnus. God, he was so hopeless. Didn’t he just witness this man kissing a woman earlier?

 

“You know, that only works in movies, right?” Alec said after a moment, trying to not laugh at the profanities that were coming out of Magnus’ mouth.

 

“Nothing ever works,” Magnus said turning around. “This thing hates me. We have never gotten along.”

 

“Well, I can see why if you treat it like that. You have to treat it like you would a lady. At least how I’m told a lady likes to be treated like. You can't just tell her what to do. You have to ease her into it.”

 

“Hmm…Well, if you think you can get her to function right, have at it,” Magnus said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Alec couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

 

“If you insist,” Alec said and got to figuring out what the trouble was.

 

Alec looked at the message on the screen showing that there was some sort of paper jam. Alec opened the first compartment and quickly closed it when he assessed that it wasn’t there. He did this a few more times and everything did seem to be in order. While he was working, he couldn’t miss Magnus’ eyes that were burning into the back of his head.

 

“I already checked everywhere,” Magnus said when Alec closed the bottom compartment.

 

“Easy now,” Alec said gently with a smug smile on his face. “You can’t rush these things.”

 

“You know if you actually get this thing working, I’m going to have to marry you, right?” Magnus confessed easing up a bit.

 

“Very funny. I think I found the problem. There were a few papers caught right here in between the compartments,” Alec announced as he tugged the crumbled papers out. “I almost missed it myself.”

 

“You know you are going to be the most popular guy in the office. Well, after me, of course, because I am fabulous.”

 

“I would never dream of taking that away from you,” Alec said easily. The printer started to kick into gear and printing out what Magnus had been working on.

 

“So, I know I promised you marriage, but how about drinks after work? There’s always four or five of us and you would fit right in.”

 

“Now, how could I say no to an offer like that?” Alec said smiling.

 

***

“Two years later and still having issues, I see,” Alec said gracefully rolling up the sleeves to his dark, pressed button-up shirt.

 

“Thank God you are here,” Magnus sighed dramatically as he stared at the printer machine. “I can’t get this thing to work and I’ve been at it for over an hour.”

 

“Did you check—”

 

“Yes, I already checked all the compartments. I even restarted the damn thing. It just doesn’t want to work, and since you are the Printer Whisperer, I begged Valentine to get you here ASAP.”

 

“Well, here I certainly am,” Alec said with a light chuckle. “So, what happened, or rather should I ask, what exactly did you do this time?”

 

“I did nothing. It’s this damn dinosaur; it hates me.” Magnus said throwing his hands in the air with frustration.

 

Alec chuckled as he squatted down to see if he could find the issue with Magnus’ problem.

 

“Perhaps I just like having an excuse to talk to you?” Magnus said with a side shrug.

 

“Oh, please, you have enough people listening to you talk ever since she-who-must-not-be-named left for Paris last year. You certainly don’t need one more.”

 

“But, Alexander,” Magnus said drawing out his name, “those are my employees, my subordinates, they have to listen to me. I, however, want to talk to you.”

 

“How about this: my crazy sister thinks it would be a great idea for her, Jace and myself to go to my family reunion,” Alec said dramatically as he punched in a few functions into the keypad.

 

“Why is that crazy? Izzy is great… and you’re not so bad yourself. Jace, on the other hand, that’s debatable, but he’s the adopted one, right?”

 

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, he’s adopted, but were still cousins, so technically, he’s still related to us, so he would go whether or not he was adopted.”

 

“Still, it sounds like a lot of fun. I never had the chance to meet any of my extended family. My mother was kicked out when she became pregnant with me and then she died right before I started college. It would have been nice to meet my crazy Uncle Earl.”

 

“Please, not even I have a crazy Uncle Earl,” Alec said with a soft chuckle.

 

“Yeah, because I am the one with an uncle Earl and he doesn’t even know that I exist.”

 

“Magnus, if you had a crazy uncle, the only way he would top you is if he was even more flamboyant than you live every day of your life,” Alec said with a smile and started logging in to the printer’s online system.

 

“I don’t know whether to be insulted or complimented by that very statement, Alexander.”

 

“Compliment, of course,” Alec said, smiling at him after lifting his head up to look up at Magnus just for a moment.

 

“Either way, you still have yet to tell me why you don’t want to go to this thing. I mean, if I had the chance to meet some of my family, I don’t think I could take that for granted. No matter what the circumstances were. Hell, I’d give almost anything to see my mom one more time and tell her about all I have done since I last saw her.”

 

“I know, that’s why I haven’t really brought it up with you. I know that you see it differently than I do, and I get your reasons. Trust me, I would give anything for you to have that too,” Alec said softly.

 

“I feel a but coming. Tell me there is a but,” Magnus said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You don’t know what my family is like. I was in the closet for so long because of the fear of what my parents would say about me being gay. It was terrifying as a teenager thinking that I had said something or done something, and they knew that I was gay. I didn’t even tell Izzy for the longest time.”

 

“I bet she loved that,” Magnus said softly looking up into Alec’s eyes.

 

“Eventually, I did come out to them and at first it was really rough. Both of my parents continued to insist that I had just not met the right girl. That I just needed to meet someone great and then I would realize that I was not gay.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Alexander,” Magnus said taking a step closer. He was so close that Alec could actually feel the body heat radiating off Magnus.

 

“They did eventually come around and things between us are good really good for the most part. Mom tries to ask if I’m dating anyone and Dad ask me if I want to go shopping.”

 

“So, that’s why you don’t want to go?” Magnus prodded a bit.

 

“Partly. These are the people that raised my parents. They are more judgmental, and I just don’t want to have to deal with the questions of, ‘So who are you dating, Alexander?’ and ‘You need to find a good girl to marry, Alec, and carry on the Lightwood name.’.”

 

“I see.” Magnus mussed for a moment or two. “You know, I may not be a wife, but I am your friend and I would go with you. And trust me, we would have such a blast that your family asking about your prenuptial would be the very last thing on your mind.”

 

“I couldn’t ask you to do something like that, Magnus,” Alec said as the printer started to kick into gear.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing you are not the one who is asking,” Magnus said firmly. “I am the one offering and it will be loads of fun. Come on, this is me we are talking about, and I am fabulous. We’ll show face a few times, have some drinks with the less judgmental parts of your family, maybe play a game of poker... or even strip poker,” Magnus suggested with a smug smile.

 

“I mean, if you want to come, I guess technically I can’t stop you. I’ve tried to stop you before, and I learned that lesson the very hard way.”

 

“I like how you think, Lightwood. Now, please tell me did I actually kill this old dinosaur?” Magnus nodded his head back to the printer.

 

“Not at all, I just had to go into the online system and download some updates.”

 

“Come on, Alec, we both are grabbing some coffee and I’m going to tell you how incredibly sexy that brain of your is,” Magnus said, walking over to the door with a sway to his hip.

 

For some reason Alec let himself hope even if for just a minute that Magnus might actually return the feelings Alec held for him. However, the moment was short, and he stuffed that hope back down to where all his crazy and wild dreams resided. Magnus was a friend and only a friend and they would never be anything more. Magnus was so much of what Alec wanted to be, that Alec could never dream of comparing himself to. It was best to not even imagine a world where Alec was more than just his awkward self because nothing would ever happen between the two of them. Yet, he couldn’t help how much he really wished that it would.

***

It was the end of the day and Alec had a thousand things on his mind. It was now just two weeks until the big family reunion, and unlike most years, Alec was now going to be attending. Part of him was dreading the entire event and another that was pleasantly looking forward to spending time with Izzy and Jace as well as having a reason to spend the entire weekend with Magnus. It was going to be a fun weekend, at least that was what Alec was trying to convince himself yet trying and failing miserably because he knew that there was no way this weekend could go perfectly without fail. Something was bound to happen, Alec was just hoping that whatever it was, wasn’t life alerting.

 

“Hey, Alec,” Lydia said walking up to his desk interrupting his typing. “How’s that article coming?”

 

Alec pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to get a better look. “Oh, it’s going great. It pretty much wrote itself. I just need to make a few minor adjustments, that's all.”

 

“Great! I’ve got to leave a little early today, but just email it to me and I’m sure it will be fantastic,” Lydia said smiling.

 

“Of course, enjoy the rest of your day,” Alec replied as Lydia began to walk off. After a moment, he quickly went back to typing.

 

Over the last year, Alec and Lydia had set out to revamp the financial section of The Mortal Cup. Readers ranged from the young to the middle-aged and so it was important to factor in different types of tastes.

 

Alec always found himself lucky that he grew up in a family that was considerably well off. His family was able to put Izzy, Jace, and Alec through college with no trouble. His father also taught him how important it was to not spend more money than you eared. You always wanted to have a little extra just in case.

 

So here he was now typing away and making a few minor changes to his article on budgeting and millennials and the challenges that they faced after high school. Things like earning credit and saving money to name a couple. To most, it was rather boring and few in that age range would read anything about it. However, the way Alec worded it, he was confident that it would reach their target audience and not fall on deaf ears, or eyes as the case may be.

 

The next thing Alec knew when he looked up again was that it was well after five in the evening. He really should get home as it was getting late. After taking one more look over the document he opened an email to Lydia and attached the document sent it over just as quickly. It didn’t take long after that for Alec to have gathered his laptop and put it in his bag and head out the door to the elevator.

 

Alec pressed the down arrow and looked at his phone before the elevator began to open. Nothing important, Izzy grabbed takeout Jace was being an idiot as usual and his parents wanted to double check that the was still bringing his friend from work. Alec rolled his eyes and slid his phone back into his pocket as the doors to the elevator slid open revealing none other than Magnus himself. Alec couldn’t help but smile as he stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

 

“Alexander, what a lovely surprise seeing you here,” Magnus said with the very smile that always seemed to make Alec a babbling buffoon.

 

“Magnus!” Alec said trying to have a calm voice. “Nice seeing you here… I mean you work here obviously so of course, I’m going…I’m just going to stop talking now.”

 

“I just got out a very long and tedious meeting with Valentine. What is your excuse for being here so late?” Magnus said as he leaned back against the railing inside the old elevator.

 

“Just had a few things I was working on. Finishing up an article for Lydia.” Alec confided with a small smile

 

“Ah yes how is the lovely Mrs. Branwell?” Magnus asked curiously.

 

“She’s good, you know Lydia she’s always got something up her sleeve.” Alec joked somewhat awkwardly as the door to the elevator opened and they both walked out into the lobby.

 

“How is the- How are you, Alexander?” Alec couldn't miss the calm expression on Magnus’s face as his lips pulled up into a smile. “Are you ready for the big weekend?”

 

“Wait a minute. I thought it was still a few weeks away. Izzy didn’t even say anything. I’m going-“Alec started having a momentary breakdown right when Magnus walked over and placed one lone index finger over Alec’s mouth.

 

“I just meant are you excited for the trip?” Magnus spoke with an elegance to his voice as he lowered his hand away from Alec. “I didn’t mean to confuse you.” Magnus pushed the front door open and they both walked out onto the busy sidewalk.

 

“You will be there so that will be fun,” Alec smiled brightly at Magnus.

 

“I have no doubt it will be,” Magnus confessed returning Alec’s smile. “I am looking forward to meeting your family.”

 

“You’ve meet Izzy, right? She got takeout if you want to come over? Izzy always orders way too much food. She can never decide what she wants so she gets a bit of everything.”

 

Alec needed to grip on himself and his emotions because right now they were nothing but a distraction. Alec did not have a clue as to what he was doing or why he was inviting Magnus Bane of all people over. He could barely even call himself friends with this man, they’d only been out a few casual conversations over drinks and the few times he helped him out in the copy room. Pretty soon he was going to ruin even just that, and Alec knew that losing any kind of friendship with Magnus would truly be a tragedy.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sure you have more important things to do,” Alec looked away from Magnus while trying to backpedal just a bit.

 

“No, I don’t have anything going on and I love takeout. Izzy is the older sister, right?” Magnus questioned as they continued their walk down the street.

 

Alec chuckled at that statement. “No, Izzy is just a few years younger than me actually, she just likes to make everyone think that she is the older one. Jace and I are about eight months apart.”

 

“Jace is the adopted brother, right?” Magnus asked looking at Alec from the corner of his eye.

 

“If you want to get technical about it we _are_ cousins his parents were in a car accident when Jace was only eight. Our parents were close anyway it just made sense to them to take Jace in.”

 

“It can be rough losing your parents at such a young age. I was an adult when I lost my mother and still, there are so many memories I have of the day sometimes it seems as if I can’t remember anything else except for that one day.” With those word’s Alec couldn’t miss the grief that was written all across Magnus’ face.

 

Trying to find the right words to encourage Magnus, Alec spoke softly “I can’t imagine being right out of school and having to figure out this whole adulting world on my own,”

 

“It wasn’t always easy and there was a part of me that wanted to go off the rails and just make the hurt go away. I did have Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael and they were pretty intent on keeping me in line. I wouldn’t have made it through that first year of university if it were not for them.”

 

There was so much that Alec wanted to say to Magnus. He wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him that he wished that he could have been there for him. That he was glad that at least he had some friends that were there for him. However, Alec didn’t say or do any of those things because he was afraid, afraid of what Magnus might think if he did say those things. He would realize that Alec didn’t see him as just a friend but as something so much more. So instead he walked the few steps up to the place Alec shared with Izzy and Jace.

 

“I’m sure you and Izzy will hit it off. She’s always reading the fashion articles from The Mortal Cup, yet she refuses to read any of the financial articles her own brother writes.” Alec explained a moment later as he pushed open the front door.

 

“Well then I am most certainly a fan of hers,” Magnus chuckled softly as he closed the door behind him.

 

***

“Izzy, you here” Alec called from beside Magnus.

 

“In the kitchen.” A voice came from the kitchen presumably the youngest Lightwood sibling. “There is still plenty of food left over.”

 

Magnus looked around the house. It wasn’t huge, but it was a decent size especially for that of three grown adults. There was a certain charm on top of being quite cozy and welcoming. However, Magnus knowing just enough about Alec that he was positive Alec had nothing to with the welcoming charm there seemed to be.

 

Stepping into the kitchen Alec cleared his throat. “Izzy, this is Magnus,” Alec gestured to Magnus.

 

“Magnus! It’s so good to finally meet you! I loved your Prada article was it last month?” Izzy said coming around the corner of the bar.

 

“Izzy is a bit too modest, but she runs a small boutique downtown that does really well. I keep telling her that she should try selling some of her own designs because even I know that they are really good.”

 

“Oh really? I’d love to see a few of them,” Magnus said with interest.

 

“Yeah, I am actually going to take a few up for the trip, but they are nowhere near ready for retail,” Izzy said with a shrug.

 

“You know you could always set up a book in your shop of some of your designs and have it to where customers could request a special piece if they want. That way if you're not ready to put them in your store yet then you don’t have to, but they can still see the wonderful work you do.”

 

“You know, that is an interesting idea. I might have to look into that.” Izzy said.

“I also have a few designer friends that I could get you in contact with. If you’re interested of course. They could give you a few tips.” Magnus suggested easily.

 

“Oh my god, yes that would be amazing!” Izzy said a bit excited. “Anyway, I should leave you two to it. I do have a few things I need to finish up.”

 

Magnus smiled as Izzy left the room and headed upstairs. She was so much like Alec and yet so different. Obviously, they had different taste in style, and where Alec was a bit shy Izzy was strong and confident in herself, even when one considered that she was not as confident in her own skills but that was a flaw amongst most people was it not? There was something about her that Magnus immensely liked, and he told himself that it was not due to his overwhelming crush on Alec.

 

Alec was shy and sometimes it took a bit to really get him talking but once you did get him talking you saw such beauty underneath the walls that man built up around himself. He was so shy and there was just something adorable about it. The way he dressed too said so much about him too but if Magnus was being perfectly honest Alec could be wearing a burlap sack and Magnus would still think he was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

 

“Well that’s Izzy,” Alec said with a smug smile.

 

“Yes, she’s quite charming. I can certainly see the family resemblance.” Magnus said with a slight chuckle.

 

“Now that’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Izzy looks just like our mother. Spitting image almost. I have the Lightwood genes I look more like my Uncle Gideon and Gabriel. Too tall for my own good and messy hair that I can never do anything with”

 

“Well, I have to say I myself have always been a fan of dark hair,” Magnus said with a smile.

 

“I think we have just about every kind of chicken here and plenty of egg rolls,” Alec said a little nervously.

 

“Great, I love egg rolls,” Magnus said reaching into the box and taking an egg roll and placing it between his lips. Perhaps he even moaned just a little while he lightly licked it while looking at Alec.

 

So yeah maybe he was being a little suggestive but what was he supposed to say really? There was just something about Alec that threw Magnus completely off his game. He never seemed to find the right words or the right time to just ask the man out on a date. He always seemed to be able to find the perfect excuse not to do so, but the excuses were wearing thin and Magnus needed to do or say something.

 

When He first met Alec, he had been in that god awful relationship with Camille and bumping into Alec every so often was a bright light that seemed to have faded for him so long ago. It was a months later that Camille broke things off with him when she got a modeling Job in Paris. Then after that, he knew he needed to take time for himself to work on him. Then a year passed by and he realized that it was much more than just a crush on Alec Lightwood.

 

So that day when Alec told him about his family reunion Magnus had felt a lot of things. A bit of sadness that he would never be able to meet his extended family in that capacity even if they didn’t like the person he was he wouldn’t have that opportunity and he wanted Alec to be able to have a little fun and Magnus wasn’t even sure why he offered to go other than he really liked Alec and also wanted Alec to get out of his bubble just a bit more so people could see how incredible he was, especially his extended family.

 

“You’re right this is a lot of food. I mean I am quite positive you and Jace can eat an army’s worth all on your own…but this is enough for well…I’m not even sure.” Magnus said with a light laugh.

 

“Yeah, Izzy is something else. I did tell you she is the crazy sister.” Alec said laughing as he soon grabbed an eggroll himself.

 

The next hour Magus and Alec spent laughing at people at work and talking about some of the things they were working on. It was amazing how well they seemed to just fall into an easy conversation when it was just the two of them. He never had to worry about saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong thing somehow with Alec he could just be and there was something to be said about that.

 

“He doesn't what?” Alec said chuckling putting his fork down.

 

“You’ve never noticed it? Valentine doesn’t blink like ever. I swear it’s like he can see into your soul.” Magnus said dramatically.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Alec said suspiciously. “The man can’t _not_ blink. It’s human nature.”

 

“Fine don’t take my word for it,” Magnus said teasingly. “However, the next time you are in a room with him take a look at him and notice how he never blinks. Admittedly it is very creepy.”

 

“I mean I believe you…It’s just so- “Alec said trying to search for the right word.

 

“Weird I know. As a department head, I have to suffer through him staring right into my sole on a weekly basis.” Magnus groaned, “Anyway. This was nice. We should do this again. I like Izzy, she’s great. I should get going, I do have an early morning.”

 

“Right of course,” Alec said standing up from his spot next to Magnus. “I'll walk you out.”

 

“Why thank you, Alexander,, such a gentleman.” Magnus almost purred.

 

They walked out the door and Magnus stood there for just a moment not sure what else he could say but a friendly goodbye before Alec said, “Text me when you get home, it’s starting to get dark.”

 

“Certainly” and with that Magnus started on his way home thinking about Alec the entire way.

***

Alec quickly began to busy himself with straightening the kitchen up after Magnus left. He had told himself that it was to get his mind off of his conversation with Magnus. To quit thinking about the way his lips curled and enunciated every word so carefully. Alec couldn’t help but think that there was something so elegant about the way Magnus dressed and the way he spoke and then here he was and everything he said just came out completely awkward and wrong.

 

He liked Magnus a lot but every time he was around him everything just came out wrong and not the way he meant it to sound. He wished he could be more like Izzy and Jace and just be oozing confidence. Instead, he was the same awkward person he was five years ago and that just was not sexy or attractive in the least.

 

“Hey, big brother,” Izzy said coming down the stairs. “Did Magnus leave already?”

 

“Oh yeah, we both have early mornings, so he said that he should head on home.”

 

“I’m sure. So, did you finally tell him how you feel?” Izzy asked softly like it was the most casual thing ever all while Alec was having a miniature heart attack.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about Izzy,” Alec said flatly.

 

“Oh, come on Alec, quit telling yourself that you are not madly in love with that gorgeous man and it’s obvious he has feelings for you”

 

“There is nothing between us Izzy. Now just drop it. We are just friends and that’s all it will ever be.” Alec said quietly.

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You must need new glasses because the way that man looks at you it’s obvious he is in love with you.” Izzy said raising her voice a few octaves.

 

“No, because he is in love with you.” Alec said sadly. “that’s probably the only reason he even wants to go.”

 

“Alec, I love you, but you are an idiot. I may not know Magnus quite as well but no. That man is crazy about you.” Izzy said walking up next to Alec.

 

“He said you were great Izzy,” Alec said feeling stupid for even thinking it, but he couldn’t help it. “Every time we talk at work he asks about you. You both have the same interest. He writes fashion and you sell it. All I do is write about numbers and how to save money which is kind of boring to most people.”

 

“Alec, Magnus and I may have similar interest but that in no way means he is in love with me. He probably asks about me because if I know my brother at all and I do believe I know him quite well then he probably is always bragging about her for some unknown reason.” Izzy said with a serious expression on her face.

 

“Oh,” Alec said slouching his shoulders just a bit. “I guess that does’ kind of make sense.”

 

“So, the more important question is when are you going to finally make a move and tell Magnus how you feel.”

 

“I mean does he even really like me though. I mean if you say he is in love with me then why hasn’t he said anything to me?” Alec said curiously.

 

“Because like you, he’s probably an idiot and doesn’t know how to get out of his own damn way and let himself have the happiness that both of you deserve,” Izzy said smiling. “Anyway, I’ll let you sit on that. I’m not going to make you make some big decision. I know he’s coming with us and having some big conversation with him right now might be really hard for you. I do think you should talk to him though and sooner than later.”

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Alec said sitting down at the bar.

 

Izzy walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water out before sitting across from him. “Also, I forgot to mention that mom called.”

 

“Well that’s fantastic, I can’t even imagine what pleasant things she had to say.” Alec said a bit annoyed. “or rather unpleasant things.”

 

“She just wanted to know where to put Magnus for sleeping arrangements.” Izzy explained “I told her Jace and I can share a room and you and Magnus would be fine together, but I really thought you were going to tell him how you felt or vice versa. I am sorry Alec.”

 

“It’s not like we will have to share the same bed, or that I can't be in a room alone with him without wanting to jump his bones,” Alec said with a grin.

 

“Are you sure Alec. I can call mom back and tell her that maybe it’s not the best idea.” Izzy said softly.

 

“No that would be the worst idea because then she would do everything in her power to make sure we would have a rotten time. If I’m going to this thing I am going to at least have a little bit of fun.”

 

“You know mom wouldn’t really do anything. She’s all talk. She does try, I think that it’s just that neither mom or dad know how to talk to you and so they just ignore it.” Izzy said in what Alec know was meant to be a comforting gesture.

 

“I know that, and I get it and at least they do try. I just wish for more.” Alec explained. “I wish They were the parents that were out at pride holding signs that say _I support my gay kid._ ”

 

 “You know that isn't because they don't support you though? Right?” Izzy asked. “It's more Maryse and Robert would never do anything so mundane.”

 

“True, but they could do something. Is that so much to ask. Is it so much to ask to have my parents show that they support me?” Alec sighed. “I know, it’s stupid. I am being stupid. I am lucky I know that. I guess sometimes I just hope for more.”

 

“Hey, hey. Alec” Izzy said wrapping her arms around him. “It’s okay to feel what you feel. Your feelings are completely valid. Maybe when we get back sit down and talk to mom and dad about how you feel. Maybe they don’t realize what you need from them. Tell them how much it would mean to you.”

 

“I’ll think about it. I think for now I am going to go take a shower and head in for the night.” Alec said standing up. “I’ll see you in the afternoon.”

 

“Of course, big brother,” Izzy said tossing the water bottle into the trash bin.

 

***

Magnus looked out the window as the car pulled up onto an old cobblestone driveway. They had been in the car for two hours despite a few stops and Magnus desperately needed to get out and at least stretch his legs and maybe even some other parts of his body. Thankfully they were here though and there would be time for stretching soon enough.

 

 “Isabelle,” a firm feminine voice came across the parking lot. “You finally made it! Your father and I were about to start worrying.”

 

The woman had to be the Lightwood mother as Isabelle looked just like her only twenty some odd years younger. Though Magnus could see where both the lightwoods got their fire from because just at that moment he could tell that Maryse Lightwood was not someone you could just run over.

 

“Start?” Isabelle laughed placing her hand on her hip “I didn’t believe you had ever actually stopped” Izzy said with a sarcastic tone. “I did tell you we would be there in forty minutes. That was oh yeah thirty minutes ago.”

 

“You texted us three hours ago that you were leaving Isabelle!”

 

“That was my fault actually,” Magnus said from behind Magnus getting out of the back of the black SUV. “I really needed a restroom break”

 

“Look Yes I know we should have been here an hour ago, but as Magnus explained he really needed to use the restroom. The first three places we saw Jace refused to stop at because he saw sitting water and was convinced there would be ducks nearby.” Izzy tried explaining

 

“Ducks are evil,” Jace said across from Izzy while Alec and Magnus said nothing and just snickered at this very strange one-sided conversation.

 

Well, this was certainly a way to meet the parents of the guy he had a massive crush on Magnus thought idly.

 

“I was just worried Isabelle,” I thought you had said last night that you were going to leave earlier than you did, and I just wanted to make sure you could get settled in before dinner this evening. It’ll be starting in just over an hour.”

 

“Okay, I’m sure we can manage,” Izzy said.

 

“Yes, I know that. However. I put all of you in rooms in the Herondale Manor. I thought it would be nice if Jace could be around some of his extended family that he hasn’t seen, and I know the four of you would probably stick together so all four of you have room’s in the Herondale Manor and I just didn’t want to tell you until you got here but since you took forever getting here.”

 

“Well, that’s great. Aunt Tess is awesome! Much better than our old great-grandfather Benedict.”

 

“Anyway, here are the keys to your rooms dinner will start in two hours and then you will have the evening to do whatever you want. Also, keep in mind that brunch is at nine in the morning and then we will have the entire family gathering at three tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“anything else we should know mom,” Alec asked looking over the pamphlet she had given him.

 

“Have fun,” Maryse said before cutting herself sort. “Just…not too much fun and for the love of all things heavenly keep Jace away from the ducks. We don’t need him and his grandfather going on a tangent about them all weekend.”

 

“Nasty beast,” Jace said with the most serious face he could imagine.

 

Magnus had no idea what the deal was with Jace and his relatives about ducks, but he knew that he really needed to hear this story. Once everything calmed down just a bit for the evening. For now, they needed to get to their rooms and settle in. He was sharing a room with Alec and so that should be interesting, to say the least.

 

“So yeah,” Alec said as they began walking towards one of the houses “That was my mother in all of her pride and glory.”

 

“I figured,” Magnus mused. “She certainly is intense, isn’t she?”

 

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Alec said “That’s her on a good day. You should have seen her when I told her and my father when I told them I was gay.”

 

“Was it that bad?” Magnus asked out of sympathy. His own mother had been quite accepting of his sexuality when he started wearing eyeliner at the age of twelve.

 

“No, it wasn’t all bad,” Alec said as they made their way up the stairs and finally into their small room that Magnus couldn’t help but notice the two separate single beds. “They just didn’t know what to do I guess. My father told me that I just needed to find the right girl. My mother asked if she had done anything wrong. It was just all very emotional and now…now we don’t talk about it like it’s the elephant in the room and sometimes that is worse than them hating me for being gay.”

 

“My mother was quite accepting of who I was. When I started wearing eyeliner she asked me questions and helped me along the way to figuring out that I didn’t like just boys, but I liked girls too. She was there when I felt like if I ended up with a girl I was denying this part of myself and if I ended up with a man I was denying another part of myself.”

 

“She was a smart woman,” Alec said simply.

 

“When I met Camille, she made me feel loved and accepted. It didn't take long for me to find out I wasn’t the most important man in her life and when I confronted her about it she just said well you are bound to cheat anyway so I might as well have my fun. It made me feel those stereotypes all over again. The ones my mother had taught so hard to get me to never believe about myself”

 

“Wow, that’s messed up,” Alec said softly sitting down beside Magnus. “I’m glad you don’t have to listen to those lies any longer.”

 

“I listened to them for way too long and I put on a good front. I don’t know why I never left her I thought I could prove to her that I only wanted her and then she got that deal that took her away and honestly I wasn’t even upset that she left.”

 

“You deserve better,” Alec said simply and with that Magnus couldn’t help the small flutter that filled his heart with something new.

***

Tessa Gray and Will Herondale, they had the kind of story that only books were made of. How they met and how they fell in love and eventually started a family of their own it was not always the easiest task, but they did it out of their love for one another. However, many years later they were surrounded by their children and so many more loved ones.

 

It was said that Will was the stubborn one that he pushed Tessa away almost entirely. Then the only person that Will cared for more than Tessa almost lost his life and Will knew that he had to do everything he possibly could to fight for her. No matter how scary it was for Will it was something he knew more than anything he must do.

 

In the end, it was their love of literate and music that pushed them together and helped them figure out their differences and eventually they became not just two people that were in love but one sole operating in separate bodies. Seeing Jace get to meet his family and be surrounded in that love story there was something very profound about that Alec concluded and he couldn’t help but be a little proud of Jace.

 

However, after Izzy, Alec, Jace, and Magnus insisted on helping Tessa and Will clean up in the kitchen they were promptly given a large bottle of wine and told to get out for a bit and enjoy themselves for the evening while the _old folks_ as Will put it rested up for a bit and have some peace and quiet from the noise.

 

So now here they were down at the beach with a few wine glasses and a very nice bottle of wine. Alec not being the biggest drinker didn’t really know what to make of it, but he was trying to live more in the moment. Still not entirely sure how that was turning out for him.

 

“I have an idea,” Izzy said when Jace and Alec had gotten a small bonfire going for them. “How about we play never have I ever.”

 

“Oh, good choice, although I always lose,” Magnus said with a smirk looking over at Alec. “There are few things that I haven’t actually done.”

 

“I’m game, you will all lose to me anyway,” Jace said with that same smug Jace Herondale smile they all knew too well.

 

“As long as you are okay with that Alec, I know it’s not really your thing but it’s just us,” Izzy said looking over at Alec.

 

“You act like I am some kind of prude. I can kick back and have some fun,” Alec said smiling.

 

“Well, then there we have it. Rules are simple, don’t be a dick and have fun.” Izzy said taking the bottle of wine and pouring everyone a glass “Alec, how about you go first.”

 

Alec thought for a moment. “Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket.” Before the last words were out of his mouth Jace, Izzy and Magnus were taking a drink.

 

“When you have a sports car it’s a little hard not to have a speeding ticket once in a

while,” Magnus said.

 

“Oh, that sounds like fun,” Izzy said you should definitely take Alec sometime. He would love it.

 

“No!” Alec almost shouted. “That actually sounds terrifying.”

 

“Okay Magnus,” Jace said patting Magnus on the back” Your turn and make it a good one.”

 

“What have I never done?” Magnus mussed swirling the red liquid in his glass as he thought. “Oh, I know. I have never refused to pull into a gas station because I thought there might be ducks nearby.” Magnus said with a smirk.

 

“Nasty beast I tell you!” Jace said taking a gulp of his wine.

 

“What is the story behind the duck thing because apparently both you and Will hate them, so it must be a family thing,” Izzy asked.

 

“No, apparently my dad didn’t like them either.” Jace said, “It’s a really long story and honestly not that interesting.”

 

“Okay, fair enough Jace,” Alec said. “Your turn.”

 

“Never have I ever worn any kind of glasses except sunglasses of course,” Jace smirked.

 

“I hate you,” Alec said taking a drink.

 

“Well, I do believe that makes it my turn doesn’t it?” Izzy said with a coy smile.

 

“Never have I ever…had sex with someone of the same gender as me.”

 

It was then that Alec, Magnus, and Jace took a drink of the now almost warm wine.

 

“Well, I was only half certain that Alec had even had sex, but Jace this is an interesting surprise,” Izzy said with a friendly laugh.

 

“What? I was at university and he was hot… it was university.” Jace said trying to defend himself.

 

The next few hours seemed to go by with so much laughter and lightheartedness that Alec almost forgot the reason why he hadn’t wanted to come in the first place it was him and the people he really cared about. He knew that he would have to deal with the bulk of the Lightwood family tomorrow but for now, it was nice just to spend time getting to relax and not worry about anything that was going to happen or not going to happen.

 

There was just one little thing that was bothering Alec just a bit. In a short while, Alec knew that they all had enough for the night and it would mean going back inside back to their rooms and getting ready for bed. Alec didn’t mind sharing a room with Magnus, but at the same time, he didn’t know how he was going to keep his heart from pounding so fast in his chest when Magnus was only a few feet away from him.

 

“Okay, this has been really fun, but we should try and get some rest before brunch,” Jace said slapping his hand against his knee. “I’m sure Izzy doesn’t want to miss those Mimosa’s in the morning, now would you?”

 

“Alright,” Izzy said standing up and gathered everything up. “I’ll take these back to the kitchen” looking down at the now empty glasses. “I guess I’ll see you two in the morning.” She said looking over at Magnus and Alec.

 

“Yeah, well I am going to see if Will and Tessa are still up. I just want to talk to them just us you know” Jace said with an unusually soft and vulnerable tone.

 

“Of course, Jace,” Alec said “You know you don’t have to explain anything. Even if you were going out you are a grown adult.”

 

“Thanks, bro,” Jace said and started walking up to the house leaving both Magnus and Alec there alone.

 

“So, I know I haven’t met your entire family yet but who I have met they all seem great so far,” Magnus said smiling and the way the moonlight hit his face made realize even more just how breathtakingly beautiful he really was.

 

“That’s because you’ve only met the Herondale’s. They are my cousins; Will’s sister is my grandmother and she Married a Lightwood so it’s this big thing. I don’t mind Tessa and Will at all they are great. It’s the rest of the family that’s so bad. The Lightwoods.”

 

“Well, I can’t wait to meet them, if they are related to you they must be wonderful.” Magnus mused looking up at Alec.

 

“I am just me, trust me I am nothing special,” Alec shrugged. “I’m too tall and too shy for my own good.”

 

“Well, you may be shy, but you shouldn’t ever hide Alexander,” Magnus said softly. “You have too good of a heart to hide away from the world, and maybe it’s a good thing that you’re so tall so the world _can_ see you.”

 

Alec wasn’t sure what to say at those words, but he was incredibly moved by them. “Izzy used to say that I am so tall because I needed more room for such a big heart. I used to laugh at her.”

 

“She’s right though. I’ve worked in our little Magazine for a while now and there’s only one person who’s ever helped me with that dreadful dinosaur and none the least on his very first day.”

 

“Well you know, you were having such a hard time I couldn’t _not_ help you!” Alec teased lightly “Come on let’s go in. Knowing Izzy if she’s planning on brunch she will be banging on our door at eight in the morning if not

sooner.”

 

“Yeah, we probably should do that,” Magnus answered as they finally reached the door to go inside the house.

 

It didn’t take long for them to get back inside the house and make their way up the stairs. Alec was tired as he was sure Magnus was just as tired and the wine certainly hadn’t helped either one of them. Magnus had started up the stairs ahead of him and they were almost at the top when Magnus’s foot missed the top landing sending his body flying backward and Alec quickly catching him and steading him where Magnus’s hands landed on his chest.

 

Magnus was standing eye level with him and laughed softly as to not disturb anyone and with how close he was to Alec it made it difficult to focus on anything but wanting to pull Magnus even closer, but he knew that he couldn’t do that not here. Not like this not when he had no idea if Magnus would hate that idea and it ruin their friendship.

 

“I’m not blaming the wine,” Magnus said softly. “No, actually I am totally blaming the wine.”

***

The most amazing part of the night before was the fact that Izzy and Jace were not up bright and early in the morning as Alec promised they would. Alec however was, the sun was not even up before Magnus seemed to vaguely notice him getting out of the bed that was a few feet away and going to the bathroom and changing and was quickly out the door. Magnus was sure that if he had been more awake that he would have wondered more where Alec was going, but instead he just closed his eyes and tried to get a bit more sleep before there was no choice but to get up and face the world.

 

It was then when he closed his eyes that images of Alec clouded his vision. Magnus held the world's worst crush on Alec since that very first day where he got coffee all over Magnus. He was so awkward and clumsy but there certainly was something about Alec that really was different and if he was being honest a bit refreshing. He was in a horrible relationship and as much as he would have loved to drop her he knew that things with Alec they needed to be right. He came here to support Alec not to confuse Alec even more. That was not what he needed now.

 

However, Magnus at the moment was hard-pressed to stop the images that were playing in his head. Alec coming up behind him while Magnus was staring down at a difficult task and placing soft kisses on his neck. Magnus standing up turning around and pulling Alec toward him in a hasty, and very messy kiss. Alec kissing a slow trail from his collarbone to his Adam's apple. Every thought every image left Magnus completely breathless.

 

“So, Izzy is up and if you don’t want her getting a bucket of ice and dumping it on you I would start getting up fairly soon,” Alec said startling Magnus awake from his rather nice dream with a very rude awakening.

 

“I take it Izzy does not play around when it comes to mimosa’s,” Magnus said grumbling and running a hand through his hair. “good to know.”

 

“I think she is just trying really hard to make sure that I am enjoying my time this weekend since she is the one who practically begged me to come and even if you were not here I still would have come, and she knows I would have.”

 

“Ahh, so the sibling bond runs deep with you. I think I did notice that a bit on the way up here and even more so last night.”

 

“Yeah, you could say so.” Alec chuckled while Magnus made his way into the restroom and changed and got dressed for brunch.”

 

Thirty minutes later Alec and Magnus were downstairs, and Izzy was chatting with one of the many relatives of the Lightwoods. She looked a lot like Izzy and yet somehow different. She had dark hair that was pulled into a messy bun and yet still breathtaking. There was a sort of beauty to her though. However, Jace, on the other hand, was sitting at the piano and they were singing the most ridiculous song he ever heard in his entire life.

 

“Demon pox, oh demon pox just how is it acquired? One must go down to the bad part of town until one is very tired. Demon pox oh demon pox, I had it all along- not the pox you fool I mean this very song for I was right, and you were wrong! Oh, Demon pox oh demon pox just how is it acquired?”

 

“Yeah okay,” Magnus laughed looking over at Alec. “I think I can see the family resemblance.”

 

“Dear Lord help me now,” Izzy grumbled walking up to the table where Magnus and Alec were sitting. “He came upstairs last night singing that song and I swear I never thought I would murder anyone, but I’m half tempted to murder that man for teaching that song to Jace. I don’t think he will ever shut up.”

 

“I’m sure Jace will get tired of it after a week or so,” Magnus said with a lighthearted laugh.

 

“Clearly you have not spent much time around Jace,” Izzy said slouching in the chair she had pulled out. “Jace doesn’t ever forget about anything.”

 

“Also, if he knows that something annoys you then he will be even more persistent,” Alec said chiming in.

 

A tall man with salt and peppered hair that was stylishly slicked back walked into the room just then. He wore a pair of grey trousers and a button but a white shirt and a grey vest. There was something about him that seemed to be a little off, but Magnus knew it was most certainly not his place to say anything to the contrary.

 

“William Owen Herondale, if you don’t stop that racket and quiet encouraging the boy…”

 

“Oh,” Alec said perking up his head when he noticed the older man who had walked in. “Well, this most certainly should be entertaining.”

 

“Who is that?” Magnus whispered to Alec.

“That is the one and only Benedict Lightwood. Also, our grandfather.” Izzy chimed in. “He’s also a real douchebag if I do say so myself.”

 

“So, what’s his story then?” Magnus asked. “If he’s that bad there must be a story and I am certainly _all_ ears.”

 

“bitterness mostly,” Izzy said dramatically. “Because he found out the hard way that he actually can’t control everyone. That even family is allowed to make their own choices and their own mistakes, and he can’t do anything about that.”

 

“Well he must be a little ray of sunshine, then mustn’t he?” Magnus said taking a sip of the cocktail in front of him.

 

“You have no idea. Izzy’s ex,” Alec asked looking over at Izzy “Can I tell him?”

 

“Better you than me,” Izzy answered pulling a strand of hair away from her face. “You tell it so much better than I do.”

 

“Izzy had caught her ex-boyfriend messing around with another woman. Of course, this guy was close with our family as he was from a rather well-known family himself. So, when she breaks it off with him for obvious reasons he got the brilliant idea to go propose to her at one of the ends of year parties where our charming grandfather was also in attendance.”

 

“That sounds highly entertaining.” Magnus mussed. “and just a bit scary.”

 

“It was a bit of both.” Izzy laughed leaning back. “But there’s more”

 

“So, her ex believed that there was no way that Izzy would turn him down at such a prestigious event. She’s a Lightwood and she knew that it was better to punch some noses and take the consequences.” Alec said with a proud smile. “Our grandfather didn’t see it quite that way he saw it as a solid partnership.”

 

“So, our mother, though she may have her faults said a few choice words when Izzy told her how he approached her and told her she needed to apologize for embarrassing that boy.”

 

“I might need to have a few choice words with this man that thinks mirage should anything but being with the one person who you love more than absolutely anything.” Magnus said shaking his head “I’m sorry I shouldn’t say anything. I’m sorry you had to go through that Izzy but also incredibly proud that you fought for your heart too.”

 

“Also, it should be known that our grandfather and Jace’s grandfather absolutely hate each other. That demon pox song Will came up with it after…well, no one really knows the full story but apparently, Will caught our grandfather with a prostitute.”

 

“Well, now that is quite an interesting- “

 

“excuse me, are your miss Isabelle?” A young boy with dark hair and thick glasses on his face came and asked at that moment. Alec also noticed the small silver nametag that read Simon.

 

“Yes, that’s me,” Izzy said flatly not sure what was up with the interruption.

 

“Your mother asked me to borrow you,” Simon said with an awkward smile.

 

“Of course,” Izzy said standing up. “I’ll talk to the two of you later okay. Try and keep an eye on demon pox boy.”

***

 

“Alexander, it seems that it is just the two of us now,” Magnus said as they made their way out of the dining room. “What should we do with our time?”

 

“There is a huge library with quite a variety of books, Jace’s grandmother Tessa was a school teacher before she retired. She always said books have the power to change you to see the world a bit differently and they have a mountain of books.”

 

“I do have to say I agree with her,” Magnus said smiling up at Alec and at suddenly Alec felt like his entire body was on fire by the way that Magnus looked at him.

 

Alec knew that it had nothing to do with Magnus and everything to do with the fact that Alec had the worst crush in history on Magnus and Alec being the idiot he was read way too much into every word that Magnus said, every look that he gave him and Alec knew the sensible thing would be to get some space away from Magnus instead he decided to invite him into a space where he knew the two of them would be left well alone. That was unless Tessa decided to look for a book but seeing as how hectic things this weekend was…not that there was any reason to worry.

 

“So, tell me, Alexander, what is your favorite book,” Magnus asked when they walked into what would be considered a considerable sized library.

 

“Hmm, well I would say my interest is quite versatile, but I do like to stick to some of the classics,” Alec said softly.

 

The library was a large room that was cover wall to wall in just about every book that was imaginable. The flood was made of marble and each step they took into the room echoed throughout the room and in the middle of the room was a dark mahogany desk and a black grand piano. Alec forgot how much he loved to spend time in this very room it had been so long since he had been here.

 

“So, I don’t know if you have fully explained this to me, maybe you have, and I just missed it,” Magnus said taking a seat at the piano. “Why didn’t Jace’s grandparents take him in after his parents died?”

 

“They wanted to but there were a few factors that kept them from doing so.” Alec began to explain. “For one they were both retired and didn’t stay in one place for long. They own four different properties. Their home in London is one of their favorites.” Alec said taking a deep breath. “Of course, they looked into buying a place in the city but Jace and I we grew up together and so it just made more sense to have Jace move in with us.”

 

“That is understandable,” Magnus said as he gently brushed his fingers against a few keys

“There were always plans for Jace to get to know the rest of his family, for them to be there for him but the timing never worked out right and then you turn around and fifteen years have gone by.”

 

“The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry,” Magnus said as he gently struck another key.

 

“I didn’t know you played?” Alec said leaning over the piano as he watched Magnus play. There was something methodical about it.

 

“A bit,” Magnus said as he started playing a soft gentle melody.

 

Alec took a step closer to Magnus, and yet he was still so far away. Closer because he was, in fact, closer than he was before but not close enough to feel the way the heat radiated off his body. Alec couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to sit beside Magnus to get even closer to him. To touch his skin to feel his skin against his own skin that felt like it was completely to maybe be able to feel what his lips would feel like pressed up against his.

 

He knew that could never happen though, this was Magnus Bane and Magnus was gorgeous in ever since of the word. He was a little bit too sure of himself and that just made him more attractive in Alec’s eyes. The way his confidence just rolled off his body Alec’s eyes couldn’t help but be in awe of this person. He also knew that there was no way that Magnus would ever be interested in him and if he had learned anything he was okay with that because Magnus was a great friend who he hoped to become even better friends maybe outside of work.

 

“You know,” Alec said with a smile “We never really talked all that much outside of work until now. It would be fun to do something, lord knows I could handle getting away from Jace and Izzy.

 

“That would be- “

 

Just then the wooden door to the library slammed open and walled I very petite person well a girl with bright red hair walked in and screamed. Magnus and Alec quickly got up and walked over to the girl to see if she was alright. Though clearly if she was walking into random rooms she certainly wasn’t alright.

 

“Biscuit is there something I can help you with,” Magnus said gently walking a bit closer to the girl.

 

“Oh my god!” the girl said turning around and backing up. “I am sorry, truly. I didn’t think anyone was in here and I just needed to let out some steam.”

 

“It’s not a problem. We were just exploring a bit,” Alec said smiling at the girl.

 

“Among other things,” Magnus said and gave Alec a playful wink as he strode gracefully toward the girl. “are you sure you are okay dear?”

“It’s nothing really I’m fine now. My brother is the head chef and he can be a bit demanding at times” She said taking in a deep breath. “I’m Clary by the way.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Clary.” Magnus said “Alexander, don’t you think we should go find your brother and sister before this afternoon? I think they would love to meet our new friend as well.”

 

“Yeah that would be great,” Alec said a bit awkwardly. “If she wants to that is. I know meeting new people can be a bit intimidating sometimes.”

 

“That actually sounds like fun. I have a few hours before I have to be back in the kitchen and trust me nothing can be as intimidating as my brother Sebastian.”

 

***

After Magnus had left with Alec and Clary the day seemed to get a bit stranger and stranger. Nothing bad of course it was just strange, or a more appropriate term would be that it was a very small world as it appeared that Clary and the boy, Simon from earlier this morning were the best of friends. They were out on the beach enjoying a little bit of the sun.

 

It also didn’t take Magnus long to notice that Izzy would smile a bright smile every time Simon said something to her at the same way that Clary looked at Jace when he told one of his lame jokes or giggled when he started singing his demon pox song. While Jace was an attractive man, he couldn’t help quietly undressing the tall, dark and handsome god that was standing next to him.

 

“You’re coming with me,” Izzy said a short while later when Alec and Jace were laughing at something Clary and Simon said.

Magnus didn’t seem to find it to be in his best interest to argue with the woman. She was Alec’s sister and Magnus found her company to be quite enjoyable. Magnus could only guess she had on her mind that was so important, but he waited until they had reached a spot along the beach and for her to talk to him about whatever it was that was on her mind.

 

“You know,” Izzy said when they were a little farther down the beach but still close enough that the rest of them could see them walking together. “I remember the day our parents decided that it would be in the best interest of Jace to say with us.”

 

“You couldn’t have been very old, could you?” Magnus asked in shock. “What maybe six or seven at the most.”

 

“I had just turned seven thank you very much,” Izzy said laughing. “I didn’t want him to come to stay with us. I knew that Jace and Alec were friends but Alec he was my big brother he was my everything and I was so scared that if Jace lived with us that he would become his everything to Jace and I would be left to fend for myself.”

 

“I can understand that Jace lost his parents that’s for sure” Magnus reasoned. “That’s not to say that you didn’t lose anything

either.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t know if I could say that’s true.” Izzy pondered. “Sure, my brother is not exactly the warm and fuzzy type but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love just as hard and just as intense,” Izzy said looking over at Magnus. “I thought I was going to lose my brother when Jace came to live with us I thought there was no way there would be room in his heart for the both of us. However, I quickly learned that he had more than enough room for the both of us.”

 

“Your brother has a big heart, I wish I could say that about more people,” Magnus said.

 

“So, like I said he may not be the warm and fuzzy type but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love those he cares for just as much as any other person. To be perfectly honest I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone that loves in the way Alec loves those closest to him.”

 

“All this to say?” Magnus said with a raised eyebrow

 

“Look I don’t know what this thing is between the two of you. Honestly, I don’t even truly know how he feels about you, but what I do know is that he cares about you. Don’t take that for granted because even though he may come off as shy and weak he is nothing of the sort. He is the strongest and most brave person I know. I know this sounds like some threatening sister talk or whatever. I guess what I wanted to say is just don’t break his heart.”

 

“I do know that Alec and I are friends and I will guard his heart like I guard my Versace ear cuff,” Magnus said fiddling with the jewelry piece on his ear. “Meaning I will always keep it with me as will I do with you, Izzy.”

 

“Okay, I think I can accept that,” Izzy said with a laugh.

 

“So now are you going to tell me what that boy has done to get you smiling like that in such a short time?” Magnus mussed looking over at Simon with a knowing smile on his face.

 

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about,” Izzy said insistently. “He’s a friendly guy that’s all.”

 

“but you want to be more than friends, don’t you?” Magnus asked.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t even know him. It’s ridiculous to think of such things when I don’t even know anything about him.” Izzy said stammering a bit.

 

“I may not be an expert in love my dear, but I have had my fair share of heartbreak and the one thing that I can say is that if you don’t open yourself to love again that you will never move on. I know it’s scary trust me I know but letting that pain go and welcoming in a fresh breath of air might just be exactly what you need.”

 

“I know,” Izzy said softly “There is something about him and as much as I want to run away there is something telling me that I need to stay.”

 

“Now Jace on the other hand…” Magnus said dryly

“He’ll probably have her in his bed naked before the night is over with,” Izzy said practically completing his own thoughts. “though she does seem to have a mind of her own so who knows?”

 

“Come one, we should probably get back down there before both Alec and Simon think we’re in some forbidden love story.”

 

“Yes, let’s not give my brother any ideas,” Izzy said as they made their way back up the beach.

 

When Magnus and Izzy reached the rest of their small gang they were all still chatting with one another and Alec looked completely relaxed and completely in his element and Magnus thought about if things were different between them. If they were more than just friends and for a minute he began to smile and thought maybe when they got back to town he could ask him on that date. However, he wouldn’t do that here, not when their emotions were running high from everything around them.

 

***

Alec vaguely noticed when Izzy dragged Magnus away. Jace thought that it would be absolutely hilarious to tell Simon and Clary about the one-time Alec got completely wasted and decided that he was going to dance. Of course, he also had to explain that Alec couldn’t dance to save his life and so everyone in the room had been trying to figure out if he was doing the worm or trying to dry hump the floor. That night was still a blur in Alec’s memory to be perfectly honest.

 

Yet as embarrassing as that night was Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the vague memories of that night he did have.

 

It seemed like no time passed at all when Magnus and Izzy were walking back up to their little circle of laughing and telling jokes and stories from when they were young, and life was so much simpler. When the most complicated thing he had to worry about was turning in homework. Yet Alec’s nerves were already starting to get the best of him.

 

Two hours later after both Alec, Magnus and everyone went their separate ways to get ready for dinner Alec became even more of a nervous wreck. Alec had no idea how he was supposed to make it through these next few hours but having his family and friends next to him gave him a bit of a confidence boost and he knew that even though this evening might not be pleasant he was here for his family. Unfortunately, when Alec went to change into a pair of simple white shorts paired with a blue Hawaiian shirt. However, Alec couldn’t mistake the look he was getting when he walked back into the room. Magnus was staring at him like he was wearing a giant kick me sign.

 

“Is everything okay Magnus?” Alec asked quickly and just a bit quietly

 

“Alexander, tell me are you particularly attached to this shirt?” Magnus asked slowly.

 

“No, it was just a shirt I’ve had since university that is kind of casual I guess. Why? Is there something wrong with it? Of course, there is something wrong with it if you’re asking. I’m such an idiot.” Alec groaned.

 

“I was just thinking,” Magnus said softly “I know you are nervous about this afternoon so why don’t we get you into something that will really make you stand out. Really show your family just how much of a Lightwood you are.”

 

“I don’t know Magnus, it seems like that ought to be a lot of work,” Alec said looking down at the shirt.

 

“Nonsense Alexander,” Magnus said patting his hand on Alec’s chest lightly. “This is what I do. Give me ten minutes and I’ll have something great. Just trust me.”

 

“Of course, I trust you, Magnus, this just seems like a lot of effort,” Alec said running a hand through his hair as Magnus walked out the door.

 

“Well I’m all for effort,” Magnus said just as he closed the door.

 

Alec just sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the shirt he was wearing. He never thought it was that bad, it wasn’t like he was particularly attached to the shirt he received it from a friend in college who started up a small business. Alec thought it was a great business plan and wanted to help him out in any way he could, so he bought a few shirts from him. Not even a few minutes later Magnus walked back into the room with a big smile on his face.

 

“Okay, you can keep the shorts but here you go,” Magnus said handing the pile of clothes to him.

 

Once Alec was in the bathroom he quickly discarded the shirt he was wearing and picked up the cotton navy striped shirt along with a very light blue blazer. There was also a belt that he assumed Magnus was wanting him to wear and a pair of navy suede shoes. Little by little he put on each garment and was somewhat surprised when everything fit just right.

 

“Should I call you the fashion whisper or something?” Alec said walking back into the shared room.

 

“No, but your brother and sister both brought some extra clothes that would fit you perfectly,” Magnus said smiling. “So, I guess you could say that it was a team

effort.”

 

“Well, I’m not really good with all this clothing stuff but I do feel a bit more confident at least to take on the worst of my family”

 

“We’ve got thirty minutes or so before we have to get down there. We could go check on your siblings thought Izzy was pitching a fit about her lipstick to Jace so that might not be the best option.”

 

“Nah, that’s okay. I know when to leave Izzy well enough alone. When it comes to makeup I stay as far away from her as possible.” Alec said sitting on the corner of the mattress. “Bitchy does not even begin to describe it.”

 

“We all have our thing, don’t we?” Magnus said with a light chuckle as he sat down next to Alec their thing’s lightly brushing and sending his heart beating like a bass drum each beat pounding inside of his chest.

 

Magnus said a few things to him and smiled and Alec did his best to nod in an agreement as not to alarm Magnus. Alec tried his best to hide how him being so close to Alec affected him so. He tried not to think about what it would be like to slide his hands against the side of his cheek and down his neck. He even tried not to think about how Magnus’s lips would taste against his and even though Alec knew that he should separate himself from where he was he didn’t seem to have the power inside of him to move a single inch and yet he dared not move any closer.

 

It was only when Alec thought he wouldn’t be able to take another second of being so close to Magnus was there a gentle knock on the door did Alec stand up and check to see who it was and laughed when Jace informed him that Izzy kicked him out.

 

***

“Well here we are,” Alec said shortly looking out at the tables and chairs that were set up outside for the lunch.

 

“Yes, and they will love you, Alexander,” Magnus said grabbing his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“If any of them have any sense they will absolutely fall in love with you. I just want you to know I can’t thank you enough for coming this weekend.” Alec said softly as they made their way to where his parents Izzy, Jace were all sitting around chatting happily.

 

“Alec, Magnus,” Izzy said waving them over closer “come on and take a seat.”

 

“Magnus, right?” Robert said as he made his way over to the pair as he shook Magnus’s hand and gave him a pat on the back. “It’s nice to meet some of Alec’s friends. I don’t know if you have noticed but Alec can be a little…reclusive if you will.” Robert said letting go of Magnus’s hand.

 

“I can’t speak for Alexander, but I trust that he has been as good a friend to me as I have to him,” Magnus answered back easily.

 

“Martinis! This is a celebration after all!” Robert waived down one of the waitresses walking by. “Ma’am, could we get two martinis for these boys.”

 

“Yes, of course, sir.” She said smiling

.

“Robert, you are being really loud,” Maryse said once they had all settled in.

 

“Nonsense, people are drinking this is a celebration lunch after all.”

 

It was a few minutes after the waitress brought them their drinks did Alec become for the very strong drink that was sitting in front of him. He knew that they weren’t enough to do anything, but they were certainly enough to make him not want to cringe internally when his father started asking prying questions about his life. Questions that he couldn’t rightfully answer without acknowledging the giant elephant that was in the room.

 

“Hey dad, you know what would be great,” Izzy said when she noticed how Alec was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed by the questioning. “Is actually supporting Alec. You say that you don’t have a problem with Alec, but you have never once tried supporting him. If you would take a minute to see that’s exactly what he needs from you. Not a million questions about his personal life.”

 

Just like that, Izzy put a focal light on that part of him that he still tried so hard to hide. Why was he always hiding especially his parents? He was lucky they had never said anything against him. Sure, they may not have been the most enthusiastic, but he knew that he was luckier than most so why did he still find the need to hide that part of himself from those closest to him.

 

 Unfortunately, it was at that very moment that his own grandfather Benedict Lightwood stepped up to the podium and Alec couldn’t help but cringe internally.

He held the small gavel that had been in the family since the dawn of time apparently as he banged it loudly against the podium as the chatter around them began to die down quietly. Alec took in a deep breath he just needed to get through the next thirty minutes or so and then this would be over, and he would be able to enjoy the rest of the day before leaving tomorrow afternoon.

 

Of course, only Benedict the asshole that he was would go on for over thirty minutes about what it meant to be a Lightwood and how proud each and every one should be to have Lightwood blood running through their veins. It was just then that Alec couldn’t help that just this once Jace would do something completely inappropriate and maybe just maybe start singing his demon pox song.

 

“However, no one will tell him that it's actually us that has the Herondale blood running through us than the other way around,” Alec said whispering to Magnus.

 

“Now on to the business of new family members. There were two births this year as you know Tatiana my youngest her and her husband were pleased to welcome their second grandchild. Earlier this year. He’s an absolute delight, unfortunately, his parents didn’t feel that such a long trip would be feasible this year and Tatiana and her husband wanted to spend some quality time with the handsome man. Quite understandable.”

 

“I swear the man only talks about things that has to do with him. Not that he would notice any of the Herondale’s. Lucy and Mathew did just have a child at the end of the year as well.” Izzy said across the table rolling her yes.

 

“Incidentally there are no deaths to report as Will is still alive and kicking. Unfortunately, there were no prenuptial to celebrate this year and that was a bit of a disappointment.”

 

“Isabelle,” Maryse said looking over at her with a shocked look. “He can’t possibly be talking about…Robert…Do something.”

 

“What do you expect me to do Maryse,” Robert said looking around at the table.

“I don’t care,” Maryse said with that stern voice that had always sent shivers down Alec’s spine. It was that voice that made Alec knew that if she wanted she could throw him into next week if he didn’t listen to her.

 

“Enough,” Alec said getting up from his chair and walking up to his chair. “I have a few words I would like to say.”

 

“Alexander now is not the time for comments.” The old man said.

 

“Too bad because I am going to say them anyway. Isabelle Lightwood is my sister for those who don’t know her she is one of the kindest people you could ever meet. She is strong and completely confident in who she is. I remember when we were kids someone was bullying one of her friends he was small but Izzy, she’s always had a fire inside of her. So, when her friend started getting teased relentlessly she punched him in the nose. It didn’t matter that she got detention for a week, or that our mother made her do all the chores for a month and she didn’t get to go to the spring dance. So, when she finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her as an adult, of course, she dumps his ass. So yes, as unfortunate as it is there was no glamorous wedding this year. However, despite that, if it were not for Izzy I would never have been able to admit to even to myself that I am

gay.”

 

It was as that very last word came out of his mouth that Alec’s entire body froze up. Did he really say that in front of his entire family? His entire family that was stuck I the 1900’s and didn’t believe that it was natural for a man to love another man. He could already see all the condescending eyes on him judging him and fuck! What did he just do? Why did he say that he was gay in front of his entire family? All Alec knew was that he was an idiot and he needed to get away from everyone and everything pronto.

 

Alec wasn’t sure how far he was going or where he was going he just knew that he desperately needed to get away from everything as well as everybody. He never planned on coming out to anyone in his extended family he just didn’t see the point of it he didn’t know any of them in any kind of way. Hell, he rather spend most of his time with Jace’s side of the family than any real time with his extended family. He didn’t know them and most likely would never know them in any real way.

 

So, maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. This would affect him, he would not let it affect him he was allowed be proud of what he did back there. He was allowed to be proud without fearing any repercussions of doing exactly what he had done. Except that Alec knew his grandfather. He knew that he was petty and would do something to disrupt his life. He would somehow find a way to threaten Valentine and ultimately Alec would lose his job. That was if his grandfather didn’t lose his shit. If his grandfather was particularly upset about his tarnishing the Lightwood name, then he could forget about his livelihood.

 

“Alexander?” A voice called behind him. He would know that voice anywhere and Alec slowly turned around. “Are you okay Alec?” Magnus said walking up just a bit closer to him leaving just a few inches between them.

 

“I’m okay,” Alec confirmed.

 

“I want you to know that I am so incredibly proud of you. You might not see it right now, actually I’m pretty sure that you can’t but what you did back there was so brave.”

 

“I ruined everything Magnus, that’s not brave,” Alec said looking down. “It was incredibly stupid.”

 

“No, it was brave. Do you know how hard it is to stand up in front of a room and defend a person who is being slandered and share a deeply personal experience that wasn’t easy Alexander and I couldn’t be prouder of you,” Magnus said taking another step closer.

 

Alec wasn’t completely sure what it was, perhaps it was the drink he enjoyed earlier or maybe it was the adrenaline from earlier. Perhaps it was how close Magnus was standing next to him or how amazing he smelt. Maybe it was being around him all weekend and falling more and more in love with him with each word that was spoken but before Alec realized what he was doing his hands reached for the hem of Magnus’s shirt and took a step closer and planted his lips on top of Magnus.

 

In a span of five seconds, every emotion went through Alec. most of them being holy shit I am kissing Magnus. I am kissing the Magnus Bane and that’s when it hit him he was kissing Magnus. His friend someone that he really cared about and would hate to run off by messing their friendship up. He couldn’t do that, he wouldn’t do that, and he began to pull away only for Magnus to crash his lips right back against his and that was when Alec realized that he was kissing Alec right back.

 

His lips were moving in a synchronization with his own and to be honest Alec couldn’t get enough of it. He had wanted this for so long and for right now all he wanted was this with Magnus. He never wanted to leave this spot and stay here kissing Magnus forever. To be perfectly honest he wanted to do much more than just kiss him. He wanted… and then Magnus’s lips started traveling down his mouth and toward his earlobe and Alec couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his mouth as Magnus sucked on it lightly.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be able to touch you like this” Magnus whispered in his ear when he let go of the flesh between his lips.

 

“You’ve wanted this” Alec managed to get out in-between kisses and Magnus’s hands roaming his body.

 

“Oh darling, I’ve wanted to climb you like a tree since the very first time I laid eyes on you.”

 

Alec pulled back for a second. “wait? what?” he asked looking at Magnus.

 

“Tall, dark and handsome,” Magnus said with a shrug pushing Alec’s glasses on top of his head. “The glasses don’t help either. You are totally nerd hot.”

 

“You were with Camille though…” Alec asked, “and even after you never said anything.”

 

“One, never mention a guy’s ex while he’s kissing you two we don’t mention her by name remember. Three I may have been in a relationship with her but that didn’t mean I was blind.”

 

“Oh, right, that makes sense,” Alec said as he placed a kiss along Magnus’s shoulder blade.

 

“Darling, if you're going to keep doing that I would suggest that we take this upstairs.”

 

For the life of him, Alec couldn’t help but laugh at how Magnus wiggled…fucking wiggled his eyebrows. Alec couldn’t turn around fast enough and grab Magnus’s hand as they made their way up the back and toward the house that was currently completely empty. He couldn’t stop his heart that was pounding in his chest either. The only thing that mattered was him and Magnus and now.

***

Magnus hadn’t been lying when he told Alexander how proud he was of him. That took incredible courage even if Alec hadn’t fully intended to tell his entire family that he was gay Magnus couldn’t have been prouder of him. If he knew Alec at all he knew that he would be overthinking everything and close to having some kind of anxiety over what just happened, but what Alec had done and said it was so very brave of him.

 

“I’m sorry Izzy, but I’m going to check on your brother.”

 

“Please do,” Izzy said smiling “and tell him I love him too.”

 

Now Magnus was currently very pleased to say that he had Alec firmly pressed up against the door and working him over with his mouth tasting the salt along his neck and feeling the way his chest rose and fall with each small moan and whimper that escaped from in-between his lips. Magnus couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face knowing that this was only the beginning and Alec had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side of that door.

 

“Magnus,” Alec said in a soft whimper when Magnus slid his hands into the back of his shorts and firmly squeezed his ass. “I want you.”

 

“I want you too Alexander,” Magnus said pressing his hip into Alec’s just to show him how much he wanted Alec.

 

“No…” Alec said and Magnus for a second almost pulled away. “I mean that’s not what I mean I want this” Alec said softly as he moved his finger indicating both Alec and Magnus. “I want us, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I don’t want to walk into the office and hate having to go to the copy room knowing I will see you. If we do this, then we do this.”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly looking up at those hazel eyes. “What makes you think that one time with you or even a thousand would ever be enough. I want us too.”

 

With that Magnus crashed his lips back against Alec. His heart pounding in his chest and slowly he snaked his arm around Alec and twisted the doorknob easily and lightly walked Alec backward into the room and pressed Alec up against the nearest wall a little rougher than he had intended but the moan coming from Alec he didn’t seem to mind much at all.

 

There were no words spoken between the two of them. The only sounds were the sound coming from their mouths from kissing and sucking. Alec’s hands quickly started making quick work of the shirt Magnus’s shirt and within a few moments it effortlessly cascaded down to the grown next to the door and not a moment later Alec’s lips were on his collarbone licking at the sensitive skin causing Magnus to involuntarily thrust his hips forward while he began making his own handy work in Alec’s clothing.

 

“I want to taste you, Magnus,” Alec whispered breathlessly. “Every single inch.”

Just then Alec placed his hand behind Magnus’s knee and lead them to the bed laying him down gently on the bed. Alec placed himself between Magnus’s legs and already just from the light contact Magnus could feel how hard and how turned on Alec was and fuck if that didn’t turn him on even more.

 

“Alec please,” Magnus least out a soft moan. “I want my dick in that mouth of yours.”

 

“Oh, trust me, it will be soon enough,” Alec said with the most wicked smile a man could muster. “but first I am going to taste ever. Single. Inch of you.”

 

Alec placed his lips right below his collarbone where his lips had been just moments before and the started to make a trail until his lips were right above his nipple. The anticipation of Alec taking his nipple was enough to make him lose it right then and there but then instead of taking his nipple into his mouth, he went around it begging to trail kisses down his sternum.

 

Magnus couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth. “Alexander, you little devil”

 

Of course, Magnus couldn’t miss the wicked smile on Alec’s face. “Oh, did I miss something?” Alec asked innocently.

 

“You know exactly what you did Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said.

 

“Well…” Alec said mockingly. “If there is something you would like all you have to do is ask.”

 

“Please…Alec” Magnus let out a soft pant.

 

Alec’s lips on his nipple Magnus had never thought such a thing could feel so divine. The way Alec swirled his tongue and pulled the flesh lightly in-between his teeth he clearly knew what he was doing. Then again maybe he didn’t, either way, it didn’t matter to Magnus because it was absolutely divine, and Magnus couldn’t fucking get enough of it. Magnus involuntarily moved his hands to Alec’s soft hair to attempt to keep him there just a moment longer but then try as he might Alec released his nipple and began torturing the other one and honestly, he wasn’t even mad because it was fair after all.

 

 While Alec was making work of his other nipple Alec’s hands his very large hand’s Magnus might add round their way to Magnus’s shorts and started massaging his dick through the fabric. Magnus through his head back and pushed his hip into Alec’s hand hoping to cause more friction.

 

“Is that what you want baby do you want me to touch you there?” Alec said in a teasing voice. “Or would you rather I wrap my mouth around that dick.”

 

“God fuck yes,” Magnus all but screamed out. “take me in your mouth, Alexander.”

 

Alec made quick work of Magnus’s shorts and the boxer’s and gave Magnus a proud smile as he easily wrapped his hand around Magnus and gently began to squeeze running his hands up and down Magnus’s length causing Magnus to through his head back. The way Alec’s hand’s felt against his body was truly amazing but the things he was doing to him at that moment there were just no words to describe it.

 

So, Magnus did the only thing he knew how to do to express exactly how he was feeling he pulled Alec in for a kiss. The kiss was wet, and it was even more sloppy their tongues battled for dominance. Neither Magnus nor Alec though were willing to let the other win that battle but then after a few minutes of Alec pulled off of his lips and trailed kisses now his sternum licking ever so slightly, and Magnus couldn’t help letting out a soft moan at the way Alec’s Mouth felt against his skin.

 

To say that Magnus had been with quite a few partners over the past few years would be a vast understatement. He had been with men, and woman and sometimes it seemed as if he was just going through the motions. Sex was just an act of getting each other off and sure that had been pleasurable, but it always left something missing in Magnus. Yet at this moment he felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be and there wasn’t a damn thing in the world that could make this with Alec any better because it was already perfection, to begin with. Then Alec ran his tongue up the length of his dick.

 

Magnus’s hands instinctively buried themselves in the dark strands of Alec’s hair as he began to take Magnus into his mouth slowly inch by incl licking and sucking at just the right spot. He had no idea how experienced Alec was, but fuck was this man already driving him crazy with pleasure and he didn’t know how long he was going to be able to keep this up.

 

“Oh, fuck. Alexander.” Magnus moaned out a moment later. “As much as I’m enjoying this if you don’t stop I’m going to come.”

 

Alec popped Magnus’s dick out of his mouth before whispering in a deep husky and honestly sexy as hell voice. “I do believe that is point…besides” Alec said pausing and Magnus try as he might, he could not miss that adorable bit of red that brushed his cheeks. “I want to taste you on my tongue,”

 

 Alec ran his hands slowly up Magnus’s side and taking him back into his mouth once again. Causing Magnus to let out a string of swear words and even some made up ones as well. All he knew was that the things Alec was doing with his mouth were incredibly divine and he didn’t want this to ever stop.

Alec sucked on the tip of Magnus circling his tongue around the tip and over the slit before taking Magnus further and further into his mouth. When Magnus felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Alec’s throat he couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward just a bit into that very wet and very dark mouth. The way Alec was working Magnus over it was not long before the pressure started building up and Magnus coming in Alec’s mouth and Alec licked it up like his life depended on it and honestly, it was one of the hottest things Magnus experienced.

 

Magnus knew that never in his life would he ever be able to get enough of Alec, who Magnus was finding he was falling in love with more and more as the minutes passed by. There was so much more he wanted to experience with Alec and he knew that this was only the beginning. A moment later Alec crawled up next to Magnus wrapping his hands around him their dicks gently brushing one another.

 

“Magnus” Alec whispered in his ear as he looked Magnus in the eye. “I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Alexander, you know this isn’t a race, right? We have all the time in the world.” Magnus said running his hands through the back of Alec’s hair.

 

“I know that.” Alec said easily “It’s just I want to, with you I don’t know how to explain it I just know that my heart is full and being here with you like this…I’ve never felt like this before and I don’t want to leave this room and realize nothing has changed out there because for me in here.” Alec said pointing to his chest “Everything has changed, and I don’t know maybe I’m an idiot and falling in love with you and- “

 

“I love you too,” Magnus said stopping Alec mid-sentence with his lips pressed against his. “I want you too,” Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec and began trailing kisses down his neck and his chest. “In every. Single. Way.”

 

Their arms and hands became a mess of tangled limbs until Magnus found that he was straddling Alec. Their dicks both straining against each other. Words were not spoken only light moans came from their slightly parted lips as they touch and explored one another’s bodies. It was an absolute thrill to see the small touches and the small whispers that affected Alec the most. That being until Alec made want he wanted most very clear.

 

“Magnus, please,” Alec whispered against Magnus’s ear. “I need more of you now.”

 

Magnus was more than willing to oblige in Alec’s very simple request. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was just in arm’s length of the front pocket of his suitcase. He squirted a very small amount onto his hand and wrapped his hand and began the process of stretching him out a bit by inserting a finger and massaging his walls methodically before adding a second and lightly brushing the ends of his fingers against Alec’s prostate.

 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out at the light contact biting down on his lip. “I need you inside me now.”

 

“For you Alexander,” Magnus said as he began to line his dick up with Alec’s entrance. “I would give you anything.” Magnus slowly began pushing himself into Alec and fuck did it feel amazing just being inside of him.

 

Every part of Alec was gently massaging Magnus in the best way possible, but it was so much more than that. Sure, it was easy to say sex was nice, but Magnus knew that this was so much more than just sex this was opening his heart and his sole to Alec in ways that he hadn’t done with anyone in a very long time.

 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked when he was fully inside Alec.

 

“I’m perfect, absolutely. This is perfect and most of all you are perfect.” Alec said running his hands down the side of Magnus’s face and there was something so very endearing about the gesture.

 

Slowly Magnus began to thrust his hips up into Alec and as he did so Alec grabbed onto his ass holding him close to him. Damn this man was going to be the absolute death of him. He began to feel those bundle of nerves and if the way Alec was rolling his eyes was an indicator that he was enjoying himself. But, damn was it sexy as hell seeing Alec react like that and Magnus didn’t know how much longer he could last before he lost himself completely to Alec.

 

“Alexander, I’m so close,” Magnus whispered as he nibbled on Alec's ear.

 

“So am I baby,” Alec said with a moan.

 

Alec’s gentle words stirred something in Magnus and he began to thrust his hips faster and harder into Alec each time hitting his prostate until the point Alec was screaming out his name by a string of profanities and fuck did he love hearing his name on Alec’s mouth in a moment of pure ecstasy. Magnus pushed his hips into Alec one final time and began coming inside of Alec. He continued to ride it out when a few moments later Alec’s walls began to clench around Magnus’s length.

 

Moments later after they had both ridden out their high they collapsed next to each other their arms and legs tangled around one another. So much that there wasn’t even an inch in-between the two of them. Magnus couldn’t miss the smile that was on Alec’s face any more than he could erase the smile that was on his own face.

 

“Magnus,” Alec said through hooded eyes.

 

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus asked slowly.

 

“Thank you for coming this weekend.”

 

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus said as they both drifted off to sleep. “It was an absolute pleasure.”

 

***

“I’m telling you right now,” Izzy said as Alec and Magnus made their way up the beach. Where the rest of their friends saw them coming. “See Jace? Did I tell you, or did I tell you?”

 

“Izzy, just because they are together doesn’t mean they did anything. This is Alec we are talking about maybe he found a good book to read.” Jace suggested.

 

“Yeah like you would leave Clary alone for ten minutes if given the option,” Izzy said raising an eyebrow at Jace.

 

“Wow, I did not realize my sex life was so fascinating,” Alec said after everyone had settled down.

 

“It is…” Izzy said drawing out her worlds slowly. “When you walk away from a small gathering of people only to return hours later with a very sexy man I might add hanging on your every word.”

 

“We were not gone for hours.” Alec insisted his face turning red. “We just…um…talked.”

 

“Alec, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Really the less I know about your sex life the batter.” Izzy said walking over to him and giving him a big hug. “I am so proud of you what you said back there. Thank you for trying to stand up for me it meant so much.”

 

“Izzy, that's my job as your big brother,” Alec said.

 

“I know that. Anyway, it’s a good thing you’re here,” Izzy said “Clary here has an old vintage Mustang and somehow Jace talked her into letting him drive it back to the city. So of course, I have to go with and make sure Jace doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Of course,” Alec said with a grin.

 

Part of Alec wanted to tease Izzy in the same way he knew that she was going to tease him for the next few weeks, but he saw the way she looked at Simon and the way that Simon looked at her and it was all so new for the both of them he knew there was no way that he could stand in the way of that or even deter them. Even if they only felt a small percentage of what he felt for Magnus he knew that taking a step back and letting them get to know each other and whatever that entailed would mean so much.

 

 Especially for Izzy when not so long ago she’d had her heart crushed. She deserved to be happy.

 

Just then Alec realized that Magnus was right there beside him his hand in his and fond Alec’s and their fingers laced through each others delicately. Alec knew that everything from earlier was hitting him on and he couldn’t help but think about how perfectly they just seemed for fit together. He never wanted to let go of this feeling and maybe it hadn’t come exactly easy for them, but it was worth everything now that Magnus was in his life.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus hummed in his ear after the others walked off.

 

“Hmm,” Alec said lowering his lips to the side of Magnus’s temple.

 

“Thank you for inviting me this weekend. It is sure something I will never forget.”

 

“Well,” Alec said with a cheeky grin, “thank you for coming. We need to do this more often. Maybe next time without my siblings around.”

 

“Only if I get to spend the months in-between waking up next to you,” Magnus said softly.

 

Alec brushed his lips against Magnus’s slow at first and then gently taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it gently. “I love the sound of that,” Alec said with a soft moan behind his words. “I want everything with you.”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said letting out a deep groan. “As much as I would love to continue this exactly where I am sure it was headed I do believe that your parents are heading down the beach and this might not be the best time for that conversation.”

 

“Oh right,” Alec said pulling away his face turning red. “I think I need to have a conversation with them actually and since this seems to be the weekend of owning who I am no time like the present.”

 

“I’m right here with you baby,” Magnus said as they began to make their way down the beach to where his mother and father were talking with Izzy and Simon causally.

 

“Alexander,” Maryse said after a few minutes as she and Robert made their way over to Alec and Magnus and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. “I have never been so proud of you.”

 

“What?” Alec said with a puzzled look on his face.

 

“All these years…I knew that you had told us that you were gay, and we tried to accept that as best as we could” She said pausing. “Then I saw you with Magnus and I know now that whatever my reservations about you dating another man they went out the door when I saw the way the both of you look at one another. You deserve this, you deserve to be happy and have love in your life.”

 

“I was wondering something actually,” Alec said quietly feeling just a bit confident. “I know it’s not really your scene, but it would really mean the world to me if next year during pride month maybe you would consider going to the parade with me and Magnus.”

 

“I would love to Alexander.” And at that moment Maryse Gail Lightwood wrapped both arms around Alec and Magnus in a tight hug and then she let go of Alec and squeezed Magnus even tighter. “Thank you for loving my boy.”

 

Just then Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary all came walking up the beach and that was then the stories broke out of Alec in his preteen days. Izzy trying to dress like she was twenty-one when she was only twelve and Jace believing even at the age of eight that he was every girl’s dream because his father had told him he was a handsome devil. The drinks flowed easily, and the laughter fell from all their lips before Alec realized it he was dead on his feet and Magnus was dragging him upstairs and they made quick work of one another’s clothes.

 

Alec couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. This was his life now, being completely surrounded in love that was his life and to top it all off Magnus was right there with him and they got to spend it with him he had a small knowing feeling for what would be the rest of his life. He had found that person that fit him completely and he would be damned if he was to ever let him go anytime soon.

***

Alec looked back at the Herondale house with the last of his and Magnus’s luggage in hand. There was something very bittersweet about it all. It was still all so fresh and real, and Alec couldn’t help the smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth at every minute of it ever touch and so much more. Even the part where Magnus called him a madman for insisting they leave first thing in the morning couldn’t deter his smile.

 

Magnus, of course, said that if they were going to leave that early that he needed coffee and that he might as well fill up with gas before they head out. So, When Magus left he quickly gathered their things together carefully folding everything and putting it where it needed to go. He couldn’t help the rush of memories that flooded him as he did so.

 

The way Magnus’s hands felt against his was everything. The way he whispered Alec’s full name like it was a secret prayer. The way his hand’s felt like fire against his skin the most glorious way. He knew that memories faded over time, but he couldn’t help hoping that whatever this was with Magnus never faded that they were as strong in twenty years from now as they were at this very moment.

 

When Magnus did pull up to the house he took the bags over to the large black SUV and loaded the luggage into the back. Alec had barely closed the back door when he felt warm hands resting on his hips and looked up in surprise at Magnus was there pulling him into a kiss. Their lips brushed softly against each other and Alec’s heart pounded in his chest.

 

“Hey” Alec whispered as he slowly pulled away. “What was that for?” Alec whispered.

 

“Because,” Magnus said with a sly smile spreading across his face. “I missed my boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Alec said taking in a sharp breath, though he had to admit he really liked the sound of that word coming from Magnus. He really liked it when Magnus was using that word to describe him.

 

“I mean, I know it’s kind of soon and we haven’t exactly been on an official date yet…but,” Magnus said rambling just a bit something so vulnerable about it and yet so unlike Magnus.

 

“But…” Alec said knowingly. “This isn’t something that’s going away. I don’t want it to.”

 

“Me either,” Magnus said softly as they both looked up at each other.

 

“So, boyfriends then,” Alec said pulling Magnus close against his chest again kissing him on the side of his temple and inhaled deeply at the shampoo that Magnus used that was absolutely intoxicating before Magnus turned and smiled as he planted a chastise kiss on Alec’s cheek.

 

“Okay you Mr. leave at the crack of dawn are driving,” Magnus said simply as he gently tossed the keys to Alec and they both got into the vehicle.

“It’s not the crack of dawn Magnus,” Alec said putting the key into the ignition. “It’s almost nine in the morning. This is late getting time for the both of us.”

 

“But Alexander…” Magnus whined playfully as Alec put the car into drive and the Herondale house began to disappear in his rearview mirror. “You can’t expect me up this early when a certain tall, dark, and handsome guy was keeping me up at all hours of the night”

 

Alec couldn’t help the red that spread across his face and down his neck. He was pretty sure that he was even red in places where he was fully clothed at the moment. It still baffled Alec how Magnus could say such simple things and they would affect him in such strong ways like this even after everything…and yet Alec couldn’t help but hope that this…the way Magnus affected him so much never went away.

 

 “Anyway…” Magnus said with a slightly smug smile. “I’m the D.J on this trip. I’ve got Twizzlers a bit of chocolate, pretzels, gummy worms and of course coffee.”

 

“You think you’ve got enough there?” Alec chuckled looking at all the candy that Magnus got.

“Why? Do you think we need more? I saw this donut place and we could stop by there if you want?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Not unless you want to give me a heart attack before I’m thirty no thank you,” Alec said looking down at all the treat’s in the bag in Magnus’s hand. “Besides I don’t like Twizzlers I don’t know how anyone could consider that candy.”

 

“I agree in most cases with that statement,” Magnus said his face making a look of disgust at it scrunched up and he swore Magnus even shivered. “However, these are the best thing in the candy world. Just try one” Magnus said holding out a red one to him.

 

Alec wasn’t sure why he took the piece of candy from Magnus as he held it out for him. He’d tried Twizzlers before. Izzy and Jace loved them for some reason but Alec had never liked them. They always tasted like old flavorless plastic…Not that he ever tasted plastic. However, With Magnus handing it out to him like that and that sexy smirk on his face Alec took a piece and bit into it.

 

Alec thought several things at that first bite. The first was there was no way in hell that this was a Twizzler because it was just too damn delicious. The vine itself was not hard and tasteless but actually kind of sweet and then there was something else it was kind of like a juice running down his tongue to the back of his throat causing a small explosion of flavor in his mouth and the similarities of another explosion that happened in his mouth was not lost on him and damn if he was not red all over and his pants didn’t tighten as his dick started to thicken. Fuck this was going to be a very long car ride home.  

***

If Magnus thought teasing Alec when they were just friends and giving him innuendos was fun when they were just friends, it was a completely different ball game when they were together…boyfriends as they both called it. That still sent his heart beating erratically in his chest. Alexander Lightwood was his boyfriend and he couldn’t stop the smile on his face even if he wanted to…and Magnus really didn’t want to at all.

 

Magnus knew what Alec must be thinking when he held out the red vine to Alec. It’s just a piece of candy and to be perfectly honest Magnus wouldn’t be caught dead asking Alec to taste just any vine but when noticed those sweet and sour Twizzlers the ones that had that juice in them he knew he needed to get them along with some other snack’s.

 

Seeing the expression on Alec’s face when he bit down on that piece of candy was priceless and in that very moment, there was a sense of heat that filled the car. Magnus being the expert DJ that he was, the car was filled with some music that probably didn’t make him or Alec and more comfortable in terms of what the tension in the car was doing to at least Magnus below the belt. Then a moment later he got an idea a very wicked idea.

 

Magnus only got the pretzels because well they were always that last minute snack when you’d had too much sweet and needed something a bit salty. Of course, he picked up the ones that were long and thick those skinny little things were absolutely pointless. He took one out of the bag and looked over at Alec before wrapping his mouth around it in a small “O” and sucking on it lightly. Sucking on each and every piece of salt.

 

Alec didn’t say much but he also couldn’t miss the soft “fuck” that escaped his lips. He also couldn’t miss the way Alec seemed to turn an even brighter shade of pink or the way Alec concentrated on the road very intensely and Magnus certainly didn’t miss the way Alec’s hand’s tightened around the steering wheel of the car.

 

The next few hours after that seemed to drift by in a flash. One minute they are driving down the highway and actually enjoying one another’s company and the next they are approaching the city limits. He rested his head for a few seconds and then Alec leaned over and whispered in his ear and it sent a shiver through his entire body and his eyes shot open in a flash.

 

“Babe we’re here.” Alec’s voice rang, and Magnus opened his eyes and realized that they were parked outside of his building.

“Alec you didn’t have to drop me off, I could have walked,” Magnus said as they got out of the car.

“First off I’m your boyfriend and there was no way I’m letting you walk ten blocks alone. This city…it’s dangerous you know.” Alec mused.

 

“It certainly is,” Magnus said as they began their way up the stairs to his apartment Magnus’s bag in Alec’s hand. There certainly were some perks to this whole boyfriend thing Magnus thought as he opened the door to his apartment.

 

Magnus hadn’t even hardly had time to close the door to the front door when Alec shoved him against it and began attacking his lips. Not that it was unwelcome, because with Alec it would always be welcome. Just Alec’s lips pressed against his was enough to set Magnus’s entire body on fire. When Alec gently pushed his tongue into Magnus' mouth he couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips.

 

The first time with Alec had been slow, passionate it was new, and they had been exploring each other’s bodies and making each other feel good. That same night was fun, giggly even this was hard, and it was fast, and Magnus couldn’t find himself wanting anything else. He wanted Alec and that was all there was to it. Somehow, they had made quick work of each other’s shirts and Alec had effortlessly tugged at the thick denim jeans he was wearing and his hand’s needed Magnus’s growing erection.

 

They probably should have tried to make it to the bedroom but to be perfectly honest that was the absolute last thing on Magnus’s mind. He wanted this he wanted Alec and his mouth on him. Alec continued to massage his dick as he trailed slow kisses down his neck until Alec was on his knees and Magnus was panting and Alec swiped his tongue across the skin that was just above his boxers. Fuck he needed Alec’s mouth on him right then.

 

Thankfully Alec was happy to comply and completely understood the moans and gasp that were coming out of his mouth when Alec took him into his mouth and Magnus couldn’t help the “Fuck,” that escaped from his slightly parted lips.

 

The way Alec’s mouth worked him over licking from the base to the top fuck how did he do that. It was like he was eating his favorite dessert and the irony of how this had all started was not lost on him one bit, but fuck did it feel fucking amazing. Magnus needed more though and let his hands tangle in Alec’s dark hair when he started humming against his dick and fuck.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned as he did so.

 

“Do you like that baby,” Alec said pulling off his dick for a minute.

 

“I fucking love it.” Magnus groaned out and then Alec was once again on his dick.

 

This time Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus palming his ass and pulling Magnus further into his mouth. He was so on edge and Magnus knew that he would not be able to last much longer. He could feel himself tightening and searching for release. His dick now hitting the back of Alec’s throat moaning around him.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus said through gritted teeth. “I’m about to come.”

 

“Good, I want to taste your juices running down my throat.” Alec said barely above a whisper and he grazed his teeth along Magnus’s dick and that alone sent him over the edge.”

It was later that night when they were both tangled in each other’s arms in Magnus’s large bed that Magnus teased Alec a bit. “So, candy is a turn on for you then.”

 

“It has never been before,” Alec lamented. “but when it involves you, absolutely.” Running his hands across Magnus’s back. “It’s everything about you.” And they both drifted soundlessly to sleep. “You bring me out of my shell like no one ever could.”

 

***

Alec had dreaded the first day back to work after the weekend. He couldn’t help but think about how awkward it would be to walk to the office from his home and then he would see Magnus and he would lean into a co-worker and whisper something with that sexy grin. Alec had no idea where those irrational thoughts were coming from because Alec knew that Magnus would never do something like that. However, when Alec and Magnus walked into work that morning hand in hand Alec knew that there was nothing to worry about that their weekend wasn’t just some weekend.

 

The text he had received throughout the day had reassured him of that even more. Then there was the coffee break Magnus desperately needed and just so happened to bring Alec a cup of his own. Then it was Alec deciding to grab something for lunch and he knew that Magnus had been busy in choosing several different prints for an article and so he decided to grab something for Magnus because he knew that Magnus would drown himself in work if given half the chance.

 

Then somehow at the end of the day they made their way to Alec’s place and checked in with Izzy and Jace while Alec grabbed some clothes and then they headed to Magnus’s place where Magnus began to make a wonderful Indonesian dish that Magnus had explained his mother had always made as a small child. After dinner was finished and put away and the kitchen properly cleaned at Alec insistence they made their way to Magnus’s bedroom worshiping one another’s body.

 

Soon enough this turned into a daily habit and then a before long both Magnus and Alec were soon realizing that this was becoming a habit. So, after four months of being together, Magnus got up the courage and asked Alec to move in with him completely taking Alec by surprise.

 

“Are you sure. This is still relatively new.” Alec asked as they stood over the sink cleaning up after dinner one night.

 

“I’m absolutely positive,” Magnus said putting a plate in the dishwasher. “I mean I think most of your clothing is here anyway, you spend all your time here and most importantly I want you here.”

 

“Well okay,” Alec mussed as he slid his arms around Magnus’s waist and pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Only if you are absolutely sure,” Alec replied insistently

.

“Positive,” Magnus said pulling away as they went into the living area and decided to catch up on that fantasy show that they were both so hooked on.

 

The next weekend Alec and Magnus went through everything and packed up the few boxes of things that Alec knew he would need. They laughed at some of the old pictures of Alec, Izzy, and Jace when they were kids. Then they carried the boxes down to the car and closed to door to his bedroom and it felt so final like he was closing a door to a part of his life that was over. Alec kept in mind however that even though one door was closing another one was opening a door that led straight to Magnus and his future.

 

That had been six months ago and today was the second weekend of June and Alec and Magnus were about to head out the door and meet Robert, Maryse Izzy, and Jace. Izzy had mentioned that Clary and Simon would be there too. It was all so surreal to Alec, he knew that he had asked his mother to come and she had agreed but he never expected in a million years that she would ever follow through.

 

His mother who was all business suits stilettos and the upper east side of Manhattan. Alec just couldn’t picture her in sneakers and jeans and walking around downtown like any other person. This was Maryse Lightwood she was fierce, she was bold, and she had always set herself as being better than ninety percent of the population of New York. Yet all that was in the past and Alec couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the thought because this having those he loved surround him and support him it was everything he had ever hoped for.

 

“You okay?” Magnus said as they were about to approach the area where they were supposed to meet everyone.

 

“Yeah,” Alec said easily. “It’s just surreal I suppose.”

 

“You're going to have a great time. I’ll be here with you the entire time” Magnus said pulling Alec in for a softly gentle kiss and somehow that kiss alone seemed to calm all his jittery nerves.

 

“I know, it’s hard to believe though that it has been almost a year?” Alec said quietly as Magnus pulled away slightly.

 

“It doesn’t seem possible does it?” Magnus mussed knowing how much this had meant to Alec.

 

“Not at all.”

The past year had flown by there had been birthdays and holidays. There had been the long hours of work and missing one another and just longing to be with one another. There had been the few arguments they had but both realized that at the end of the day they both loved each other, and their fights were always followed by hot make-up sex. Now here they were, and it had flown by so fast and that thought alone terrified a part of Alec because if just one year went by this fast what was twenty years going to look like. He knew that he was going to blink and one day their life had passed them by and it hurt to think about.

 

Alec, however, knew that he couldn’t actually stop time even how much he wanted to. He wanted to enjoy his life with Magnus with as long as he possibly could. He hoped to always be surrounded by his friends and his family in his life and that Magnus would always be the one constant the one person that could always keep him grounded.

 

“Alec, Magnus” Alec turned around at the sound of his mother calling his name and went to give her a hug. Even though they really had never been the hugging type at all.

 

***

Maryse Lightwood was a sight to behold in just jeans, sneakers and an old T-shirt that had Lightwood written on the back. He didn’t think he had ever seen the Lightwood mother with her hair down before and couldn’t help but realize how much her and Izzy looked alike. He had always thought the Lightwood mother had been beautiful but seeing her so light and carefree like this there was something to be said.

 

“Maryse,” Magnus said lightly as they walked over to Maryse. “It’s lovely to see you.”

 

“Where’s dad?” Alec asked softly next to him. “Simon was talking to him and as much as I love that kid he talks non-stop and your father for some reason or another decided to bring up that signed copy of the original Star Wars movie and…”

 

“Enough said,” Magnus and Alec both said laughing together as they spoke.

 

“So, what’s first on the Agenda?” Maryse asked.

 

“Well since this is Alec’s first year going to this I thought we would just walk around and see what’s what,” Magnus said easily. “Live in the moment you know?”

 

“Sounds wonderful,” Maryse said and they headed down the street and Magnus couldn’t help reaching his pocket and rubbing his index finger along the small velvet box.

The next few hours went by in a flash and Magnus thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it. It didn’t take long for Jace, Izzy and their partners in crime to find them and quickly they found some food and started talking to others around them. Everyone was so pleasant and there were a few that came up to Magnus and Alec and told them they looked really cute together and Magnus couldn’t help but notice the small blush that crept up Alec’s cheek at the small statement.

 

It was later that there were some photographers walking around and Maryse pulled Magnus and Alec in for a hug wrapping her arms around their neck and placing a loving kiss on Alec’s cheek and then another cheek. It was only when Alec walked over to talk to an Izzy for a minute that Maryse turned to Magnus.

 

“So today then?” Maryse asked softly

 

Magnus nodded, “Today”

 

 “You are everything I always hoped for him,” Maryse said softly. “I always hoped that he would find someone who would love him compassionately who would make him the center of their world who would love him just for being him. It may have taken me a little while to realize it, but I realized that is everything you are and have always been from the moment I met you.”

 

“I promise, I always will be there for him,” Magnus said and not a moment later Alec came up beside him and was pulling him into his arms.

 

“Hey, so Izzy suggested we go ahead and go get dinner. There’s a place around here that is a nice family place.” Alec said, “Simon also swears that the food there is great.”

 

Of course, Magnus knew this because he had been planning this for the last month. Someplace casual that they could feel comfortable after being out all day. Yet, someplace nice enough for what he had planned.

 

“That sounds perfect Alexander,” Magnus said placing against Alec’s temple and putting his hand in Magnus’s.

***

The entire way to the restaurant there had been something off about Magnus. He couldn’t figure out what it was, but it was almost if he seemed nervous almost on edge. Alec had no idea what it was that could be bothering Magnus as the day had been absolutely great and he had even though Magnus had rather enjoyed himself. Alec tried to not think about it too much but made a mental note that when they were home and it was just the two of them they would talk about whatever it was that was bothering Magnus.

 

Everyone ordered their drinks and food and soon enough everyone was engaging in delightful conversation. Magnus was even laughing with that laugh that spread warmth throughout his entire body. However, Alec couldn’t miss the strain in his eyes and the stiffness in his back. Alec knew that being surrounded by his family could be a bit overwhelming at times, but this was Magnus and his boyfriend had always been somewhat energized by being surrounded by so many others.

 

So, Alec did the only thing he could think of to bring some comfort at that moment. He took his hand and he rested it on Magnus’s knee while giving it a gentle squeeze. Magnus looked over at him and smiled at him and took Alec’s hand in his lacing their fingers together and then slowly he brought Alec’s hand up to his lips kissing his knuckles. Another moment later Magnus set his hand down and easily stood up.

 

All the chatter between everyone instantly stopped and, in a moment, every single pair of eyes were on Magnus who took one last sip of his wine before he began to speak. Shrugging off whatever nervousness that seemed to have been bothering him replaced by the confident Magnus Bane that Alec had come to love more than he could ever have thought possible.

 

“I remember the first day I ever met Alexander,” Magnus said clearing his thought softly. “It was just another day grabbing my usual coffee. I may have also had a donut, but we’ll forget about that.”

 

Everyone at the table laughed softly at that comment and Alec couldn’t help his heart from swelling inside of his chest.

 

“I had been knocked to the ground coffee spilled all over me and I had a very hot, tall stranger straddling me. I won’t even begin to like and say that I was upset because I wasn’t. Also, it was probably the glasses. I can't lie about that either” Magnus smirked “Sorry Maryse, Robert.” Magnus added with a small smirk.

 

Alec couldn’t help a small blush at the memory either that seemed so long ago.

 

“It was then that Alec began apologizing profusely and I had insisted that it was perfectly fine and then suddenly we began talking. It was only when we arrived at the same office building that we realized we were working at the same place.”

 

Everyone let out an awe at that statement.

 

“Over the next two years, I began to fall in love with Alexander. It didn’t happen all at once and honestly, I didn’t even notice it. It was him helping me time and time again in the copy room when the machinery wouldn’t work right. That damn old dinosaur,” Magnus said rolling his eyes. “It was when a relationship ended, and he was there for me just as a friend. Just someone I could talk to.”

 

Alec remembered all the things Magnus was mentioning but it had never been like that. He was always just being a good friend. He had never realized it had been so much more to Magnus, that it had meant so much more.

 

“So, one day I am having a particularly hard time with the dinosaur and Alec walks in and begins to work on the thing and we begin talking about his family reunion and how Izzy wants him to go and he really doesn’t want to go because his family is horrible. I began to think of all the times he had been there and the simplest solution to the problem was to offer to go with Alec and so I did.”

 

Alec remembered that day well, it had not been something Alec had expected at all and had honestly thrown him for a minute. That Magnus Bane this guy who Alec knew as a work friend was casually offering to support him outside of his siblings he had never had support like that. Of course, all those thoughts were thrown to the back of his mind with what Magnus did at that very moment. Magnus pulled something out of his pocket and was on his knee and holy shit there was no way this was happening. Alec looked over at Izzy and she just smirked at him like she knew exactly what was happening. Damn…fuck…

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You are the love of my life. My heart and my soul the belong to you. I want to tie myself to you in every way possible. You are the light that I never knew that I needed you keep me centered. You are my best friend. You make me laugh more than I ever thought I would be able to and you are beautiful inside, and you are nerd hot so there is that.”

 

Everyone laughed at that. Magnus opened the small velvet box that was in his hand to reveal a simple gold ring and Alec exhaled deeply and Magnus continued.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly “Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes,” Alec said simply, and he pulled Magnus into his arms and Magnus slid the ring on his finger and their lips easily found one another and the enveloped themselves in a deep kiss before Robert let out a deep couch and everyone stood up and began to congratulate them.

 

Seasons may change as do people grow with age. Life might through curveballs at them and sometimes it may be difficult to see the light at the end of the tunnel. However, for Alexander and Magnus, one thing would always remain constant and keep them grounded. Their love for one another would always be there no matter what.

  


 

~The End~

 


End file.
